The Convergent
by MULTIVERSEFUSION
Summary: (Read the message on my profile or first chapter) I'll make this simple. People from their respective universes that I've mentioned have been summoned by an omnipotent being to watch a film about a few superheroes' destinies. (Rate T for violence, blood, gore and swearing. Imagine any kind of music suited for any situation in the film)
1. It Happened

_**Rated T for swearing and bloody gore later in the story.**_

 _ **# This means something changed scene or an event that happened at the same time as the previous one mentioned above.**_

" **Thomas" – Speaking in English**

" **[Thomas]" – [Speaking in different language translated to English]**

' ** _Thomas' – Thinking about something (not speaking)_**

" **THOMAS!" – SHOUTING/DEMONIC VOICE**

 _ **Ve, vim, vis and vimself are used to identify people who lack genitals or are hermaphrodites. Those unaware of these pronouns do not.**_

 _ **IMPORTANT: HERE, I AM PRACTICISING MY STORY WRITING SKILLS, SO I WILL BE TYPING THIS FANFICTION STORY AS IF IT WERE A REAL BOOK**_

* * *

 ** _It happened_**

"Ow, what the—!" Ben shrieked as he landed on the ground, his bottom stung in pain. He picked himself up and dusted his clothes.

"Are you okay Ben?"

Ben turned to face a tall, slender man who wore dark blue and black armour equipped with metal utility pockets on the waist, thighs, calves and forearms. Rook Blonko was a close friend of his and a partner whenever they were at work. He is not human, but he is sapient, sentient and sophont, exceedingly intelligent and a close friend of his.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Ben. "You?"

"I am fine Ben," Rook calmly replied as he glanced at him for a few short times before he looked around again as he kept his guard up.

Ben examined the place once more. He and Rook were in an extremely large foyer, coloured only in white paint and dimly lit up by an unknown light source. Along two walls opposite to each other were walkways that hung above ground floor and many others hung atop another that seemingly went up to infinity.

The levels had to end at some point he thought.

Each level had black doors lined up and stood opposite to the doors on the other side. There were lifts and staircases that led to each floor, though he doubted anyone would use the stairs for obvious reasons.

"Try not to provoke someone with that," Ben quietly spoke. Rook took the advice and lowered the ranged weapon in his hands.

True to Ben's words that they were not alone. Other people were in the foyer, most being human while some were of a different intelligent species, both dressed in different varieties of clothing that represented their personality or ethnic groups. Everyone was awestruck by the huge place they ended up in, though some remained calm and collected while others screamed in anger and panic. Mostly panic.

The adrenaline dissipate, and Ben now felt the cold, chilly atmosphere he stood in. He did not know if Rook was affected as his body was covered in fur.

"Ben!"

"Rook!"

Voices that screamed for Ben and his partner's names caught their attention, and both spun around to see a few familiar faces that sprinted towards them.

"Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, you're here!" Ben called out their names in surprise.

"Yep, we were teleported here just as you guys were," Kevin responded casually.

"How have you guys been?" Gwen asked, a little bit worried considering their situation.

"We are doing fine Miss Tennyson," Rook spoke formally.

"Speak for yourself, what happened to you?" Ben frowned at his cousin's dishevelled state, her orange hair frizzy and her green eyes that held dark bags underneath it.

And when was the last time she wore those clothes?

"I just woke up," Gwen told him. "And now I'm in my outdoor clothes, ones I don't even wear anymore."

True to her words, she was dressed in a white shirt under a red sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels, clothes she has not worn in over a year.

"Yeah that's a little bit strange," Kevin checked his clothes again, his black T-shirt over his grey long sleeve shirt, his blue pants and his black combat shoes. Like Gwen, Kevin did not wear this set of clothes for a while and his face also looked a little unkempt.

"So, any ideas on where we are right now?" Ben wondered.

"It looks like we're in a hotel of some kind," his grandfather Max believed.

"And we're not the only ones here," Kevin pointed out the obvious.

"No kidding sherlock," Ben murmured.

Rook raised his weapon and at a press of a button, transformed the ranged weapon into a map.

Shortly after, his face contorted in confusion. "Strange, I cannot pinpoint our current location."

"Well whatever this place is, I can sense a lot of mana here," said Gwen. "I can even feel the mana without even concentrating on it."

"Is it like Ledgerdomain?" Kevin asked.

"No, it's a lot more powerful here," Gwen stated.

As everyone in the 'hotel' became aware of the situation and conversed with those they were familiar with, Ben spotted someone far off in the distance. His green eyes widened in surprise as he had not seen 'him' in a while, a very distant friend of his, and this could possibly be the only chance he could see him again.

His distant friend noticed the green eyes that stared at him, and he looked back with wide brown eyes, just as astounded as he was. The boy was of the same age as he was, his black hair brushed back by his brown motorcycle goggles. He still wore his red jacket, with orange horizontal stripes on his sleeves, over his T-shirt, top half navy blue and bottom being white, and his black jeans and shoes.

The others with the boy looked to his direction and most of them also developed surprised faces.

Before they acted, a loud, booming roar startled him and everyone in the foyer. They all turned to see a muscular, green giant in purple shorts as he charged toward a man who wore silver plated armour and a dark green cloak.

"Hulk! Wait!" A well-built man in a blue Kevlar and spandex like suit tried to stop the green giant, but to no avail.

The Hulk attempted to tackle the man in silver armour who was a quarter his size, but before he could, he was quickly teleported away from his target. The instantaneous movement left many perplexed.

"Please do not do that."

The dim light vanished, and a single spotlight appeared. The recently assembled people faced towards the spotlight which shone over someone who wore a dark green robe and cloak, head lowered to hide half a face. The Hulk glared in rage, not too pleased with being restrained.

"I advise that everyone shall not harm one another, or more accurately, insist," said the entity, loudly for everyone to hear.

A sturdy man dressed in black and grey armour with a red cape attached asked, "Who are thee strange one?" He stood at almost the same height as the Hulk.

"I am referred to by many names but for now, everyone shall address me as Omni," The entity replied.

"Alright Omni, why did you teleport us here?" a middle-aged woman in a red skin-tight suit questioned in exasperation.

"I have teleported you all here to view an animated film about the life of six individuals during a…magnificent event in the near future," Omni explained.

"And who are these individuals you speak of?" the man in silver armour spoke up. "Doom demands to know?"

Omni kept still, not at all bothered by the tone of the primitive creature (primitive compared to vim of course).

"Is it about the Avengers?" an android in a green jumpsuit asked.

"It is not about the Avengers." Omni looked up. "It is about these six."

Omni disappeared as well as the spotlight did, now replaced by six different coloured spotlights that shone over the six individuals. Every person laid their eyes on the six in an awkward silence, making some of them feel very uncomfortable.

Ben was one of the six, as well as his distant friend that stood far from him.

Despite the absence, the people still heard Omni's voice. "Now you shall have a moment to meet up with those you know of and to introduce yourselves to others."

Many eyes were still on the six while some gradually returned to their conversations. Soon everyone spoke once more, and some even ran to meet up with others.

#

Rex could not believe what he saw, even when he stared and step towards the boy with green eyes. They remembered one another as their eyes connected, that meant both of them were not copies and complete strangers to the other.

His small steps turned to a walk, then the walking turned into a jog, then into a run, then a sprint as he drowned out the calls from his friends. He only focused on the boy in green and white shoes, brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees, and a black T-shirt with a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt.

Their eyes had met, but he still wanted to be sure.

"Ben!" He shouted and slowed his pace in hesitation as he waited for the response he wanted to hear, to make sure that it was him. The yell, he could not help it, he was filled with exuberance that waited to spill out like water that seeped through a badly cracked dam as it slowly fell apart.

"Rex!" Ben replied as he grinned in ebullience.

It really was him, the same Ben Tennyson he had only met for a short yet eventful period of time.

"It's so good to see you again!" Rex shook hands with Ben. "How's it hanging monster guy?"

"Pretty good Robot Kid, fighting bad guys, saving the universe, you know the usual," Ben replied.

It was only about a year ago that they met, though the fact that they lived in two completely different universes made their reunion felt like they had not seen each other for a long, long time. The two were ridiculously lucky as well as seeing that there was an infinity number of timelines in both universes and despite the odds, they still met up with the same person.

With the little help of an all-powerful being of course.

Just as they have, their families and friends met up with each other.

"Ben, who are these people?" Rook asked, his ranged weapon armed as he exercised prudence.

"I was wondering the same thing," a man in a white armoured battlesuit frowned. "Identified yourself?"

"You first," Rook ordered sternly.

"Rook stand down," Max commanded.

Ben and Rex stepped in between the two who were on edge, their hands raised to halt them in place.

"Easy Rook, it's fine, they're good!"

"They're friends of his and he's a distant friend of ours!"

The man in the battlesuit remained cautious.

"Really?" Rook lowered his weapon. "I do not recall you mentioning anyone looking like them during out time together."

"Yeah since you never asked, I didn't mention the story where I was sent to another universe through a giant portal in the sky," Ben sheepishly smiled.

"Ohh, so these are—"

"Giant portal? Wait, Rex?" Kevin suddenly interrupted. "As in the guy you supposedly met in another universe?"

"The one and only," Rex spoke up, his chest puffed out in pride.

"Technically speaking, you're not the only one as there is an infinite number of timelines, assuming the theory is correct," Caesar pointed out.

"It's correct alright," Ben confirmed, much to Caesar's fascination.

Rex drooped in annoyance. "Way to ruin the moment."

"So these are your distant friends of yours?" Max asked Ben.

"You could say that," grunted the man in the white battlesuit so he could gain Max's attention. "You can call me White Knight."

"Makes sense," Kevin muttered as he glanced at the suit.

"Maxwell," Max replied with his full first name.

"I'm Gwen, nice to meet you," Gwen introduced herself to a woman with light green eyes and black hair, half of the bundle held in a topknot bun.

"Doctor Rebecca Holiday, a pleasure," the woman in the lab coat and grey skirt replied.

"The name's Agent Six," a man with shaven hair and a triangle soul patch spoke.

"Kevin Levin," Kevin replied (barely audible) to the man that also sported sunglasses.

"And I'm Bobo! Great, we've all shared our names!" a chimpanzee sounded off. "Nice Hawaiian shirt by the way."

"Uh thank you," Max smiled at the compliment to his red-buttoned up Hawaiian shirt.

"I have not yet shared my name," Rook spoke up, earning a pair of narrowed eyes from the chimpanzee that wore a vest and shorts. "I am Rook Blonko, nice to wait…since when do Earth chimpanzees speak?"

"Since now," Bobo frowned.

Once the introductions were done, both groups engaged in small talk and exchanged stories of great and dangerous adventures all of them went through.

#

Korra paid no attention to the world she stood in, to the people that stood nearby and only focused on the powerful spiritual energy around her. A few places she knew of on her world were high in spiritual energy but nothing on this magnitude. In those places, she needed to meditate and focus on such energy yet here the feeling was present even if she chose to ignore it.

So when she did concentrate, she could not help but drop her jaw and open her eyes wide (that glowed white) at the overstimulation and warmth as spiritual energy rushed through her entire body. This feeling was foreign to her, uncanny, uncomfortable, something she should need to get used to.

"Korra are you okay?"

She turned towards a worried elderly man dressed in a red cloak wrapped around his red vest that covered his yellow shirt, red pants and grey shoes that reached over his shins and knees.

Her friends, Mako, Bolin and Asami, also showed concern on their faces.

The white glow of her eyes dissipated and left behind cyan eyes.

"Yeah, it's just the spiritual energy around me," Korra spoke quietly to Tenzin. "It's so powerful."

"I know Korra," Tenzin nodded. "I can feel it too."

"You guys I understand but how is it that we can feel it too?" Mako wondered.

"It could be something to do with that guy who brought us here," Asami thought.

"Or it could be natural for this place to have so much spiritual energy," Tenzin believed.

"Really, a hotel has that much spiritual energy?" Bolin raised an eyebrow. "Well I think it's a hotel."

"How accurate you all are."

All five were startled by the voice of Omni as they all turned to face the figure once more.

"Mind giving us a warning next time?" Mako shouted in irritation.

"Forgive the sudden intrusion though I needed to discuss with you of something you are experiencing," said Omni and looked over all of them. "What you all feel is the immense power of the Cosmic Force. The spiritual energy of your universe and the cosmic force of this realm are one of the same. Every society, every nation, every species possess a different name for the Cosmic Force. It exists throughout the whole omniverse, an infinite expansion of existence and nonexistence, ever eternal."

"Wow," Bolin uttered out.

"Incredible," Tenzin whispered in awe.

Omni turned to face the brown skin coloured woman with cyan eyes. "If you believe that meditating was overwhelming Korra, then entering the Avatar State would surely be extremely uncomfortable to the point of being painful. I suggest you should not attempt such a feat unless in a controlled environment and under proper supervision."

"Okay, sure," Korra took the advice.

"Wait, that wasn't the Avatar State she was in?" Asami spoke as she referred to Korra's eyes that glowed white for a moment.

"No it is not," Omni replied. "Oh and do note, what I said before also applies to your elemental powers as the Cosmic Force is where you draw your powers from. The higher the connection the Cosmic Force has on the universe or realm, the stronger any Cosmic Force based power is."

"Exactly how higher of a connection is the Cosmic Force to here than to our world?" Tenzin asked.

"By about a magnitude of a 100000." Omni smiled at their surprised reactions.

"That is a lot of power," said Bolin, dumbfounded.

"In actuality the connection of the Cosmic Force to my realm is considered average at best," Omni grinned even more at their astounded faces. "There are many other universes and realms with connections so high to the Cosmic Force that even a simple energy orb attack could destroy entire Earth sized planets."

The omnipotent being chuckled at the statement that surely would have broken their minds, unable to comprehend such realities that existed.

#

"So, the events happening in the movie is three years from our time?" Phineas clarified. To have someone tell you that there is an animated film about him and his family and friends' lives in three years is a little crazy…

…and admittedly a little awesome.

"Precisely." Omni seemed amused of Phineas' head which was shaped like a triangle, accompanied with a pointy nose. To most it would be unimaginable that this boy with spiky, deep red hair and blue eyes could live a normal life with no disability whatsoever with a head like that.

To Omni however, this was just the result of his father's genetics.

"…cool. So what do you think we'll be doing in the movie?" Phineas looked to his stepbrother and smirked.

Ferb shrugged and stared back at Phineas with his blue eyes as he was not one to talk often. He also had a strangely shaped head like his stepbrother, though his was shaped like a rectangle, accompanied with a cubical nose and thick, scruffy, green hair that made him look like the letter 'F'.

"Uh Omni, are those…clones?" a tall girl with flowy orange hair and an unusually long neck pointed at someone. Candace, a teenager being used to her brothers' Big Ideas, remained calm and composed, like a leader she always wanted to be.

The group of kids stared wide eyed at the exact copy of Omni who spoke with the Avengers. There was another, and another, and a few more with other groups in the foyer. Those that were left to their own stared at the clones with as much confusion as they had.

"Why yes those are clones of me," Omni spoke calmly. "Exact replicas of myself, in body and spirit, right down to the same number of electrons."

"I find this hard to believe," said Buford, a huge, strong, American boy.

"Who even made the film?" asked Baljeet, a short, intelligent, South Indian boy.

"The film was created by me," Omni answered back.

For a moment, the group could only look and blink at Omni.

"…what?" Buford broke the silence.

"I am the one who created the film," Omni claimed. "Though technically I am the one who put the film together, while the author is the one who created the storyline."

Baljeet raised an eyebrow. "The author?"

"The author is an extradimensional being who exists in a dimension many times higher than the one I reside in," Omni explained. "Do not think too much of him. He is not one to socialize that often."

"Okay…this will be…interesting," said Isabella, a beautiful, Jewish-Mexican girl, still stunned by Omni's words. Six other girls behind her shared the same expression on their faces.

No one else said anything, yet Omni still remained as if the omnipotent being knew someone will say something. It seemed the entity was right as Candace gasped just as she realized something that would make her life much easier. She giggled madly at the plan she had formulated.

"Can you bring my mum here?" Candace begged Omni, despite the nagging thought that told her that her mother Linda would not be joining them. After all, if they were brought here to watch a film, why was her mum not teleported at the same time as she was.

"I will not do that simply because she plays no important role in this film," Omni replied. "You are just gonna have to try to sit through the painful thought of finally 'busting your brothers'."

"But, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but—"

"I believe that would be all." Omni vanished into thin air, knowing ve was done with the group.

Phineas heard the sound of chattering teeth and looked down to see his and his brother's companion animal, covered in greenish-teal fur, had a bill and webbed feet like a duck, a tail like a beaver, and a body like an otter.

"I wonder what Perry has to do with the movie?" Phineas thought.

Everyone looked down at Perry, Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. The platypus chattered its teeth again.

#

"I am omnipotent and aware of your presence, something you already know reader," Omni spoke to you. "Do be aware that the author will use ve, vim and vis to identify people who lack genitals or are hermaphrodites. Homo Sapiens may have two distinctive genders but people of other species may possess both sexual organs or none at all, whether it be a natural condition for a species or biologically engineered. Informal writing perhaps but the only means of writing this story it is."

#

"And do not worry of Victor von Doom, I will keep an eye on him while you can enjoy the film Avengers," Omni assured.

Just then, someone tapped Omni on the shoulder, and the entity spun around and saw one of the six main protagonists of the film. Ve stood at 2.3m in height, though that could just be the huge dark green battlesuit ve wore. The all-powerful being signalled to the Avengers that they could leave, and the group did as they pleased.

"Zaxx, it is nice to meet you directly in person, though I suggest you have your artificial intelligence translate your words to English while you are here," Omni advised. "It will be a lot easier for everyone to understand, including the readers."

Silence proceeded after as the person accoutred in the green battlesuit stood there, vis emotions sealed away behind vis faceplate.

"…the readers?" Zaxx finally spoke, vis artificial intelligence (AI) altering vis voice.

"You might not be able to comprehend th—" Omni tried to speak but was interrupted.

"You know what ignore it," Zaxx spoke up. "I just need your word that you are capable of keeping the Dragalexes in check, especially the Vario Karfers and—."

"I assure you I possess the power to incarcerate the four if necessary." Omni turned and Zaxx's gaze followed to see four, grey skin coloured people at the other side of the room, covered in armour of different shades. Besides the green giant, the Dragalexes stood taller than all, with one being the largest there is. What distinguished them from the rest of the people were the uppermost part of their humanoid bodies. Their faces were nearly flat, a little curved and had a small, bony, frill like structure that hung on the side and top. Thick, short spikes protruded from the edges of the frill in bilateral symmetrical order.

One of them, the shortest of the four who wore pitch black armour, noticed that Omni and Zaxx glared at them. The shortest who stood just a few centimetres taller than Zaxx notified the largest of the four. The leader shook vis head in response, and the group returned Zaxx's glare with a threatening look.

"How did you acquire my name?" Zaxx asked in alert, turning back to Omni.

"I know your name because I know all in the past, present and future, I see everything and nothing when I wish too, I. Am. Omnipotent." Omni gestured to the four. "And the Dragalexes are here to watch the film as everyone else is."

"Is containment possible when needed, considering the connection of the Vajerak to this realm is exceptionally high?"

"I overpowered their teleportation negation, I believe the act alone proves I am well capable of preventing any incident caused by the Dragalexes," Omni believed, confident in vis power. "Would that be all?"

"No," Zaxx motioned vis hand to someone at the other side of the foyer. "Why bring the boy here to show him a secret that would—."

"The truth will hurt the boy, that I can only tell," Omni softly spoke, "But he will learn to live with the truth and in time will become something greater, surpassing you even. Be assured, everything will play out smoothly, I am aware of the future after all."

Omni turned vis attention towards vis audience, leaving Zaxx to vis thoughts.

"Okay, I believe you had enough time to chat among yourselves, so can everyone proceed to the cinema that is beyond those doors," Omni referred to the massive sliding doors behind vim that stood over four storeys tall.

"How did we not notice that?" a man in a lab coat wondered.

"And as I stated before, I 'insist' that you shall not harm one another," Omni ordered. "I know a few of you dislike certain individuals in this room, but in order for this to work I need your compliance."

Those small few Omni referred to mumbled in response, but reluctantly agreed to vis wishes.

"Also, your seats have been chosen by me just to let you know. You will locate them by hearing a voice in your mind that would direct you to your seat," Omni then opened the gigantic doors psychokinetically. "Now, to the cinema my audience!"

Everyone complied and entered the cinema, then stopped to see a man who stood in their way. He looked like in his 40s and wore a steampunk style lab coat.

"Paradox!" Ben shouted in surprise.

"Paradox," Zaxx spoke his name at the same time as Ben.

Gwen and Kevin looked at Zaxx for a moment. Ben ignored vim, simply because he did not hear vis voice over his own.

Paradox smiled. "Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Zaxx, nice to see you all."

Ben responded with a smile of his own…

"You know him?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Zaxx replied.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"That is confidential information."

"Paradox, just as I predicted you would show up." Omni smirked. "Care to join us?"

"Well I can't really stop you, so I might as well join you," Paradox replied. "Though I do advise that you—"

"Return them to their universes, in the exact time and place at where I have taken them from, without any knowledge of this, that I shall do time walker."

"Wait, wait, wait, if you return us back to our universes without any memory of this, then what's the point of all this?" a scientist in a lab coat asked.

"All of this is just entertainment for me." The smug look on Omni's face struck a nerve in half the people there. A little reluctant, the audience entered the cinema and searched for their seats. The chairs were first class (how lucky), arranged into 20 seats per row. There were 15 rows. Everybody went to look for their seats except for one. Soon, the cinema was filled to the edge. Some disagreed with their current seating, others felt comfortable with their positions, and the rest did not care so much.

When all was ready, Omni played the film.

* * *

 _ **I do ask for comments for I am improving my writing skills.**_


	2. Demonstration

**_Everyone is speaking quietly. Anyone who talks normally during the film and Omni pauses the film, obviously._**

 ** _Also, I'm not sponsoring anything._**

" **Thomas" – Speaking in English**

" **[Thomas]" – [Speaking in different language translated to English]**

' ** _Thomas' – Thinking about something (not speaking)_**

" **THOMAS!" – SHOUTING/DEMONIC VOICE**

 _ **Ve, vim, vis and vimself are used to identify people who lack genitals or are hermaphrodites. Those unaware of these pronouns do not.**_

* * *

 ** _Demonstration_**

 **The screen came to life and showed flashy images of people dressed in different colourful outfits, suits and armour, which then transitioned into words with bold, white letters, accompanied with an underline.**

"Merged Universe," a woman in a black and yellow dress read out loud.

"What's that?" a man in a black and yellow spandex whispered.

"The Merged Universe is—" Omni did not continue as ve waited for the man and woman to recover from being startled by vis voice.

"How the fuck can you do that?" the man sternly whispered, without venom. The woman looked around and noticed that everyone else did not hear Omni as they all continued to watch the film.

"I am an Omnipotent being Yellowjacket, meaning I am capable of performing any feat from any point in the Omniverse, whether I am dead or alive or in between, and that includes speaking telepathically to you and Wasp."

Yellowjacket remained silent for a while before he uttered another word. "…okay."

"Anyways, the Merged Universe is a shared universe centred around a series of stories and tales of many people's adventures, predominantly heroes and warriors," Omni explained. "That includes you two."

"…are you saying there's more of these movies about us?" Wasp asked in shock.

"Depends whether or not the author decides to expand upon the universe," Omni replied.

 **The screen then faded into darkness. Soon specks of white randomly appeared on screen. After each passing moment, more of the white specks appeared, doubling in number until the once dark void of space was littered with them.**

 **Seconds later, a massive, transparent glass like barrier appeared, barely visible and looked as if its headed towards them.** **The barrier went by and beyond the obstruction lied something breathtaking.**

Many were stunned by what they saw, awestruck by the place that was shown before them, a place that was separated by the mysterious barrier.

 **There within the universe that hid behind a cosmic barrier lied a fleet of starships; a fleet so massive that its opposite ends could not be seen, even in the void of space. All starships, grey coloured, and ranging in different sizes have the same design features, smooth, round and oval shaped. Giant, black coloured space docks shaped like small stellated dodecahedrons floated in different sectors of space, many with starships parked in its pentagrammic faces, others with no starships at all.**

 **What stood out the most from the fleet was an enormous worldship, dozens of times larger than the space docks that hung nearby. Completely white in colour and shaped like a disk, the worldship sits in the centre of the fleet, surrounded, protected by the oval starships and dodecahedron space docks.**

Baljeet gaped in awe. "That is a lot of starships."

"And I thought Meap's race was impressive," said Isabella.

#

"What kind of aliens would own that many ships?" White wondered.

"Maybe they're an alien species that prefers to live in space rather than on planets," the man next to him guessed.

"Maybe," White replied. "Who are you?"

"Fury, Nick Fury," the man introduced himself. "And keep your focus on the film. If this is the future portrayed as a film, then the intro is the most important part."

 **A massive room was shown next with a tall, complex structure that took up much of the room. Sharp, thin spikes protruded from the structure and pointed towards the centre. Inside the room, huge, tall, grey skin coloured, humanoid shaped beings calibrated the machine, their four, red, slit eyes narrowed in concentration. Few stood on solid ground while the rest hovered in the air, some near the floor while others were high above ground, one even near the ceiling. An unknown energy surrounded their hands whenever they restructured a small component of the machine.**

 **When all was done, and everything was ready, the second in command made a few hand gestures which power up the machine.**

Much of the audience were left speechless as they were drawn in by the perfect animation of the film. Some however resisted its hallucinating effects and picked out a few key things.

Gwen furrowed her brows in confusion."There ships don't have artificial gravity?"

"They do," Kevin believed. "Those guys are just levitating on their own."

#

"Two opposable thumbs and three fingers," said a war hero in a red, white and blue suit as he noticed the structure of their hands.

"That's pretty advantageous if you think about it," a futurist in a red and gold battlesuit commented.

 **The same person looked up and spoke, spoke in a language so complex the reader's mind would never be able to conceive and fathom such words. It was only through Omni that the language was translated and was displayed as subtitles located at the bottom of the screen.**

" **[The Karicus is now fully operational. Ready when you are my Seranior…and my Kytefus.]"**

"Strange, even with the Allspeak, I cannot understand their tongue," said an old warrior; tall, strong, great in size, yet old.

"Nor can I father," a young warrior admitted as well. "Though the translated words at the bottom is very convenient."

 **Standing in a room high above the laboratory and separated by a force shield, was the Seranior. The Seranior was abnormally larger than the others of its species and was dressed in pure white armour.**

 **The Seranior was accompanied by another who was of lower rank; the Kytefus, that was what the people in the larger room referred to vim as. The Kytefus was the one who oversaw the operation. Unlike vis subordinates who wore pitch-black armour, the Kytefus wore dim grey armour.**

Phineas smirked. "These guys look cool."

"Looks can be deceiving kid," Zaxx muttered.

#

"Calling it now, that guy's the leader or emperor or whatever," guessed an archer in purple armour.

"You sure of that?" said an assassin in a black jumpsuit.

"Positive," replied the archer. "The abnormal look says it all."

 **The Seranior and the Kytefus glanced at each other before they stared down at the second in command.**

" **[Proceed,]" the Kytefus ordered.**

 **The ones in the air gently fell back to the ground below them and joined up with the others who were already there. Together they formed a large circle around the centre, their hands no longer surrounded by energy. The Kytefus teleported into a vacant spot in the perimeter. Afterwards, everyone in the laboratory closed their eyes, clasped their hands and held them near their chest.**

 **The film focused on the Kytefus as vis body began to radiate white light, and white veins appeared all over vis body, including vis armour. Suddenly vis eyes shot open, now glowing white. The others in the circle opened their eyes as well and just like their superior, their eyes glowed and their bodies radiated light, except the light generated were all different shades of colour.**

"What the—!"

Rex jumped at the sharp yelp and looked to his right at the young woman next to him.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked in worry.

Korra spoke with a bit of hesitation, disturbed by what she saw.

"They all…look like they're in the A—"

"Ah, no spoilers!"

The two were startled by the sudden outburst they heard in their heads.

"Do not fret, it is only me, Omni," Omni spoke telepathically. "I just want to say that I do not want any major spoilers while minor spoilers I can handle, meaning that you should not mention anything important about yourselves."

 **With a simple palm strike, the Kytefus fired a powerful beam of pure energy and the others followed after. The energy beams collided at the centre, forming a sort of cosmic sphere that shined brighter than a supernova while it began to expand in size.**

"How can they stare at something so bright and not get blinded by it?" the woman in the red skin-tight suit wondered.

"Maybe they're already blind," the assassin believed.

"If that were true Tasha, then they wouldn't stare intensely at whatever they're making," the archer stated.

 **The Kytefus yelled an order and one of the workers proceeded to set the Karicus to go. The worker shifted vis right foot and transferred energy into the ground beneath vim. Quickly the energy spread through the conduits fused into the ground, through the machine they built and from the sharp, thin spikes fired energy beams at the cosmic sphere, making it shine even brighter.**

 **The cosmic sphere grew until its expansion neared the edge of the circle. Suddenly, the now massive sphere collapsed into a tiny ball, everything and everyone ceased fire immediately and within a tenth of a second, the ball exploded. The blazing fire engulfs the entire laboratory, which surprisingly contained the deadly explosion for a long, heart pounding moment.**

 **The Seranior remained motionless, emotionless.**

"Did they just commit suicide?" Bolin's voice was filled with worry.

Mako furrowed his brows. "I don't think so."

 **An explosion such as this, contained in a small area, would have incinerated anyone to ash. This was not the case for them as the flames slowly dissipated, revealing everyone and everything in the laboratory, the machine, conduits, even the walls, floor and ceiling, to be virtually unscathed by the explosion.**

Many stared in astonishment at the people who survived the explosion.

 **At the centre of the room, floating in mid-air, was a giant tesseract with white edges that performed a simple rotation. Within each of the cubical cell was a man wearing a steampunk style lab coat, brown shirt, black pants and brown shoes.**

Ben stared wide eyed at the screen. "Paradox? What the hell happened to you?"

"It seems they have managed to trap a part of me inside their Karicus," Paradox explained.

"Which part of you?" Rook asked.

"I cannot tell you for that would be a spoiler," Paradox replied.

#

The four who sat at the back were a little surprised by what they just witnessed.

 **Everyone in the laboratory stared in awe at the marvel they have constructed.**

" **[Incredible,]" one of them whispered.**

 **#**

 **The Kytefus looked sideways, up at vis Seranior without meeting vis gaze, vis body vibrating weakly in nervousness and wondered what ve thought of the experiment. After an intense and short moment of silence, the Seranior spoke with a deep, calm voice.**

" **[An impressive display of power your Scakas have demonstrated, Sev-oka Je-Qerris," the Seranior noted. "So, does the Karicus state that this is the individual you incarcerated from across the multiverse.]"**

The woman in the red suit furrowed her brows. "How is he speaking without opening his mouth?"

"He must be speaking telepathically," the android in the green jumpsuit believed.

#

"Across…the multiverse," Candace whispered.

"This maybe a controversial thing to say, but that is one awesome machine," Phineas commented.

 **Je-Qerris' body tensed up. "[We do not know yet. The Karicus will need time to analysis the subject's physical and spiritual body, so that it could generate the results and ensure this really is the person we have detained.]"**

"If they intended to capture Paradox, then it worked!" Ben hissed, a small hatred for them building up in him for what they did to Paradox. "Seriously, it doesn't take a scientist to know who the person looks like!"

"It's much more complicated than that Ben," said Paradox.

 **The Seranior frowned. "[Have you established a time limit for this calculation?]"**

" **[About 6 neoz, 5 eoz, 47 oz, and 34z my Seranior," said Je-Qerris. "…Calculating the precise number of subatomic particles in a physical object is relatively easy. Calculating the precise number of subatomic particles in a soul on the other hand is** **—]** **"**

" **[Enough.]"**

 **Je-Qerris quickly shut vis mouth.**

" **[How unfortunate, I was hoping to employ this device in our next invasion," the Seranior remarked].**

"An invasion," Max mumbled.

"So, these are the big baddies huh," Nick whispered.

"And their technology is many times more advance than ours," White stated, referring to the device on screen.

No one argued with that statement.

" **[Notify me when you gather any data on your subject,]" the Seranior ordered. "[And search for a way to decrease the time needed for the Karicus to analyse the subject's spiritual body.]"**

" **[Yes, my Seranior,]" said Je-Qerris as ve bowed respectfully.**

 **The Seranior vanished from the room in a bright flash of light.**

" **[Do you believe ve suspects anything of our true intentions?]" one of the Scakas asked.**

" **[Hopefully not,]" Je-Qerris mumbled. "[For now, we shall hope our deception has worked.]"**

"[Why do they hide their true intentions I wonder?]" one of the four snarled.

"[Their secrets will be revealed later in the film Inqrha]," another whispered. "[There is no need to be hasty.]"

 **The film then showed an enormous room with dim lighting, its black ceiling supported by gargantuan, grey pillars meters wide. At one end was a pair of massive, silver doors fused with the towering grey walls and the other, a black platform that rose from the black floor, connected to black steps that surrounded the platform. In the middle of the platform was the throne, a large, permanently fixed chair, a seat with armrests and no legs, the base consisting of a solid block.**

 **The Seranior than appeared in a bright flash. Vis head and shoulders slouched as ve closed vis eyes.**

"That guy can teleport?" Rex whispered.

Ben looked unimpressed with what he saw. "What a cliché villain, with a disfigured face, villain chair, his minions fearing him and everything."

"At least he's not wearing black," Rex pointed out.

"How is his face disfigured? It looks perfectly fine to me." Rook thought.

" **[Welcome my Seranior,]" a voice spoke.**

" **[Vi-tan, report on the invasion,]" the Seranior requested in a low tone, opening vis eyes to see as ve proceeded to vis throne.**

" **[All invasion fleets have been assembled for each planetary system in all 50 universes,]" Vi-tan informed.**

Loud whispers plagued the audience once they heard what the AI said. How is it that they can amass the enormous amount of resources necessary to invade 50 universes? What kind of technology do they possess?

Who are these people?

…could they defend themselves from them?

" **[The Drevaks stationed at few of the outposts however still require time to install the Pylac.]"**

" **[Notify me when the Drevaks have accomplished their mission?]" said the Seranior as ve took vis seat.**

" **[As you wish,]" Vi-tan replied.**

 **The Seranior swiped vis hand over vis lap and vis throne shone a holographic display, a flat transparent screen that floated in mid-air, the text written in an unknown language.**

 **Ve impassively stared at the screen for a while and contemplated. The silence was broken as ve muttered.**

" **[Let the challenge begin.]" Ve reached for the screen and pressed a symbol.**

"What challenge?" mumbled the scientist in the lab coat.

 **Quickly, the film changed scenes to show an unknown object of some kind. It then zoomed out to show a letter and then two complete words, one tiny and the other enormous.**

' **The Convergent'**

* * *

 _ **The reason why Omni told Yellowjacket and Wasp what the 'Merged Universe' was is because the film does not show a scene that discusses what the Merged Universe was.**_

 _ **So how was this chapter?**_


	3. Selection

_**I haven't updated in a month, that doesn't mean I'm dead. I just have a lot of important things going around that's all.**_

" **Thomas" – Speaking in English**

" **[Thomas]" – [Speaking in different language translated to English]**

' ** _Thomas' – Thinking about something (not speaking)_**

" **THOMAS!" – SHOUTING/DEMONIC VOICE**

 _ **Ve, vim, vis and vimself are used to identify people who lack genitals or are hermaphrodites. Those unaware of these pronouns do not.**_

* * *

 _ **Selection**_

 **The light grey clouds loomed over the dull suburban area, the street void of people, not a sound heard except for the wind that whispered and the trees that rustled. The film then showed a manhole, then the sanitary sewer that extended under the street, and the sewage water that flowed in the pipes. Afterwards, darkness took up the screen.**

 **All was quiet, all was silent.**

 **Suddenly, light obscured the screen, banishing the darkness away and when the light cleared, a subterranean city was shown in its glory.**

 **The underground city was strange in its design, tattered houses and stores stacked on top of each other and streets with no definite patterns, zigzagged in all directions. Vast artificial rivers and little streams, bright blue in colour, poured into the humongous cavern, covered over by lumber bridges and docks.**

Many were surprised that such a place like this could exist, a city built underground, they could not believe their eyes. Others were not impressed by the chosen location the city was built within.

A smile slowly developed on Ben's face at the implication of what he was going to see next.

"What a weird looking city," remarked Buford, his eyebrow raised.

"That is because the city is built underground," Baljeet pointed out. "The design of the city would need to be incorporated into the cavern in a way that takes up minimal space, house many residents, have a sophisticated water supply system and a sewerage to—"

"Boring," Buford interrupted.

"No, it is n—" Baljeet paused for a moment, then sighed. "Why do I even bother."

 **The residents who lived there were just as strange, some with many limbs, or many eyes, some walked on twos, others on four or more, some comprised of flesh, some made of minerals, made of machines, and few did not even have solid bodies.**

"Those are some weird looking spirits," Bolin commented.

Mako furrowed. "I don't think those are spirits."

#

"Are those monsters?" Wasp stared with wide eyes.

"Monster is a term used to describe people who inspire fear and bring physical harm to people," a king in a black, catlike ninja suit stated. "Those are not monsters, they are just people of different species, all of them most likely sapient and sentient alike."

"Jeez, no need to get triggered by it," Yellowjacket muttered.

"I am just being blunt," the king replied.

#

"…wow that place looks more like a shanty town than an actual city," Gwen stated.

Kevin shrugged. "I'm sure its fine, I mean those people look pretty happy with their lives."

 **While the edges of the town have buildings piled on each other, the center seemed relatively flat for a large subterranean settlement. One specific area in the flat district had a huge building made of concrete, glass, and steel that stood out from the active shops all around it, being larger and unoccupied. People of different races, of different species, either walked, crawled, slithered or floated by the large and abandoned obstruction as they paid no attention to it. The concrete structure, cracked and damaged in all places, played no importance to anyone or anything as it only served as a** **—**

 **A loud bang pierced every other sound as the people in the street (and possible the entire city) was brought to a sudden halt.**

The sudden bang caught most of the audience by surprise. A great number of them jolted in their seats. The tension rose as they awaited the next loud noise that should follow.

 **Everyone looked up to where they believed the sound originated from, the second story of the abandoned building. A green flash could be seen through the dark windows, followed by…fire.**

 **The explosion boomed, the wall facing the street on the second floor blown apart and fire flared from the new opening. Debris scattered everywhere, tiny pieces and huge chunks that caused destruction in its path, collateral damage to everything and everyone on the street. Few tripped and fell from the loud boom, with some left temporarily deaf. Injuries were prevalent, fortunately no fatalities.**

 **Unknow to the stunned people below, someone was sent soaring from the explosion. The person, feminine in appearance, wore a skintight black suit with glowing blue circuits that patterned the entire gear. The suit formed powerful thrusters on parts of her body, allowing her to stabilize herself in midair.**

"What a huge bust," Buford smirked.

"Seriously?" Baljeet raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you expect? I'm a boy, it's bound to happen," Buford retorted.

 **As the dust cleared, a green light flashed and someone else followed, a red blur that quickly flew after the woman. Another explosion occurred, with someone else blown out from the second floor and landed on the concrete floor below. This person, a masculine figure who wore the same suit as his female counterpart, pushed himself slowly off the cracked floor, unaware of another who jumped down on top of him. His head slammed into the ground again, the man left even more dazed and confused.**

 **The man on top stumbled off him. He quickly turned around and aimed his weapon at the man on the ground. No bullet or plasma was fired however. Instead, he cast a net, a glowing yellow net with an electrical current that held its victim on the ground. Electricity surged through him and damaged the suit he wore, the glow of the circuits dimming.**

Few cringed at the sight of someone being electrocuted. Usually they would not care about something like this in a film, but this film takes place in their future, which meant this was bound to happen.

 **The electrical current stopped, and the man was left unconscious under the energy construct, fumes flowing from the suit.**

 **The man that stood before him placed his weapon on his back and grabbed a device from one of his utility pockets. He wore a black suit with dark blue armour padding and utility pockets around his waist, one on each forearm, thigh and calf.**

 **He is not human. His face was the colour white, eyes yellow with orange irises, ears pointed, a flat nose, teeth light yellow. Periwinkle blue fur with black markings covered his head and neck, the marks reaching down to his face, outlining his nose and eyes, and resembling a beard.**

 **He is not human but is still sapient and sentient.**

" **First criminal secured," the man spoke through his comm link. "I'd advise using a species capable of generating electricity."**

 **#**

" **That's only if I get to her first!" The red manta ray like life form replied as he gave chase to the woman in front of him. The difference between a manta ray and the life form on screen was its yellow coloured patagium which allowed him to fly through the air. The membrane seemed to defy the laws of physics as it only extended toward his hands, not being large enough to generate lift through flapping, yet still provided him the ability of flight.**

 **There was also a strange, round device on his chest, the colour black with a green hourglass symbol.**

"Ben, that is us!" Rook yelled in excitement, gaining a bit of attention.

"Yeah I can see that Rook!" Ben replied, not really bothered by the eyes locked on him and Rook. He seemed to be enjoyed of himself at the moment.

"So, who's the alien pterodactyl?" Rex asked, curious of this transformation he never saw before.

"Jetray," Ben spoke with pride. "And he's more like a humanoid manta ray."

Invisible to the two, Korra listened to their brief talk about the red 'alien' on screen. From what she heard the man in periwinkle blue say would mean that he and Ben were on screen right now. The problem that confused her and many others is where was the boy? There was only those two in black, the man in black and blue, and the red life form.

And what is a manta ray? She wished she could know though she would not think Omni would like them 'spoiling' the film. However, whatever their talking about seemed to not gain vis attention.

So…

"So, who's this Jetray guy again?"

 **A glance behind her showed the organism gained distance between them and neared firing range. Her suit morphed and formed small black orbs which the woman then launched at her pursuer, the projectiles propelled by small thrusters, like tiny rockets. In quick response, Jetray fired green energy beams from his eyes and tail, causing two rockets to explode. He evaded the other projectiles, then realized those rockets are guided, and tracked his every movement.**

 **No, not rockets…missiles.**

 **Jetray flew in zigzags and fired energy beams all around him, destroying the black missiles that chased him. The gravitational force crushed him, his muscles strained, his eyes and tail burned from the constant rapid succession, his body was pushed to the extreme, its limit. Even after managing to destroy the last of the missiles, their close proximity resulted in him being blasted away while engulfed in flames.**

…

 **Soot plastered his underbelly, his skin slightly burned and scratches from shrapnel were shallow. The mixture of the three were painful yet he recovered quickly and again fired energy beams from both eyes and tail at the criminal. The woman moved in time to evade the energy beam and formed four energy cannons with her suit, two being handheld and two mounted on her shoulders. The blue circuits glowed brighter as energy built up toward the cannons and they all fired at Jetray.**

 **As the two battled, energy beams and missiles burned through the buildings caught up in the conflict. Not only that, giant sewer pipes and stalactites that hung from the roof of the cavern, and chunks of limestone from the walls were blasted by their attacks. The debris descended toward the city below, worsening the damage even more.**

 **An unfortunate disadvantage for people living in a subterranean city.**

Ben grimaced as he saw the city being damaged by him and the criminal. The body movement was miniscule and was not noticed by anyone. Did that woman really have to take the fight above the city.

" **Ben, your battle with the second criminal is** **inadvertently** **causing destruction upon Undertown!" Rook informed as he placed the first criminal in a truck and shut the back door behind him. "I will go and deal with the collateral damage!"**

" **What about the other guy?" Ben shouted in concern.**

" **He is safe and secure!" Rook ran toward the cabin. "Focus on detaining the other criminal."**

"What a novice!" Nick harshly commented. "That red, flying pterodactyl thing is endangering everyone in the city."

"Yes, he's doing a bad job at keeping collateral damage to a minimum!" someone agreed.

"Well Major, it's kinda hard to keep collateral damage to a minimum considering the powers he—"

"Quiet Carl, I'm talking here!" the Major angrily whispered.

"If he's not working for an organization of any sort, he'll be in a great deal of trouble." White looked to his left.

Despite the glare he received, Max kept silent and focused on the film, not wanting to get involved in their ranting. Though he did wonder as to why he did not change into another organism that incorporated Rook's advice.

Must be the need for speed he guessed.

#

"Did he just say the city's name was 'Undertown'?" Mako raised an eyebrow.

"Makes sense really, I mean it's underground, and there's a town above it," Tenzin explained.

"But what if it's a city?" Bolin thought.

"Does it even matter?" Mako spoke up in annoyance.

 **Jetray glanced at the city beneath him and glared at the woman in front. Irritated, he ceased his fire from his tail and shot toward the criminal at supersonic. Surprised by this daring change of tactics, the woman induced in her panic fired everything in her arsenal at the humanoid manta ray. Its all or nothing now.**

 **The green energy beams blasted through the missiles that flew half his speed, not able to keep up with the incredibly fast life form. He flew around the blue energy beams that tried to liquify him and cleared away the missiles to create an opening, a demonstration of Jetray's flight capabilities and his manoeuvrability through the air.**

 **When an opening was made, he did not fire at the woman but instead flew faster.**

"What is he doing?" Kevin questioned in confusion. He had the perfect shot; the heck is he thinking.

No one replied, everyone was too drawn in by the battle, even Gwen was left quiet.

 **He was too close, she needed to kill him quick. The woman formed a glowing blue blade and slashed at her pursuer.**

 **Before she lacerated his flesh, Jetray reached for the device with the hourglass symbol on his chest and pressed on it.**

 **Suddenly, Jetray's body began to deform and morph as parts of his epidermis were ripped apart and absorbed by a red glowing substance, his** **patagium ignited and set ablaze** **. His short, skinny legs and long, thin arms cracked and snapped, his claws squashed and fuse into single appendages while the red glowing substance crawled down his limbs. The tail shrunk away, and his narrow, yellow horns fused into his glowing red head, his previous body already consumed.**

Some winced at the agonizing sound of snapping bones and ripping ligaments.

"That sounds painful," Isabella shivered in horror. Her friends shared her exact thoughts.

#

"Who's that?" Rex asked in wonder while a little disturbed by the transformation process.

"That's NRG," Ben informed. "He's pure radiation contained in a special containment suit."

 **Just as Ben described, NRG was a being comprised of pure radiation in humanoid form, infrared being emitted the most from its 'body'. The device above his chest generated a bulky radiation containment suit, dark green-teal in colour.**

Many stared in surprise that the flying, red, manta ray humanoid just shapeshifted into a completely different being contained in a metal suit. So, the device on the chest could transform an organism into another all of them believed. Such versatility.

"Why's he wearing a suit," Korra asked.

"Didn't you hear us, he's a being made of pure radiation," Rex explained.

"Not sure how that works, but it works," Ben shrugged off the seemingly impossible lifeform on screen.

"What's radiation?" Korra asked.

The boys stared at her with bewildered looks. Was she crazy, dumb or both the two of them thought?

#

"So, this is what he experiences during a transformation," Caesar whispered as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Fascinating."

"Looks a little painful," Six remarked.

"A little?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow at Six.

"I don't think he's too bothered by it," Bobo believed. "Considering how many times he transformed and all."

 **She brought the blade across him, only to snap away against the metal containment suit. Not even a scratch.**

 **Still moving at supersonic, NRG tackled the woman, and both descended toward the ground. She attacked him, energy beams, blades, explosions, she tried everything, yet the containment suit proved to be seemingly indestructible. She was then blasted by a ray of ionizing radiation fired through the grill plate built into his helmet.**

 **The concentrated radiation passed through and melted a hole in the rooftop of a building. Both crashed into the building which caused the entire construct to topple down onto them.**

"How many unstable buildings are in this city?" the futurist wondered.

"From the looks of it quite a lot," replied the war hero.

 **The residents fled the away, not wanting to be caught up in the battle. When the dust settled, and the screams faded, NRG blasted his way out of the rubble with ionizing radiation, with the woman's left leg in one of his hands. The criminal struggled, only for NRG to slam her into the ground repeatedly.**

" **Stay…down…please…let's…not…make…hard!"**

 **The ground shook each time the woman was slammed into the floor, rubble being shattered apart under the constant strikes. A show of strength, whether it be the containment suit's strength or NRG's own, used to deter anyone from crossing his path.**

 **After he was done playing ragdoll with the woman he…the woman was still conscious, she lifted herself up.**

"Why are you not using my advice?" Rook frowned in confusion.

 **Immediately NRG reached for the device on the large, round lock that kept his suit shut and slammed on it again. The containment suit broke off and mysteriously disappeared as his body began to develop into a blue, jelly like organism. An extra pair of arms grew from his abdomen and white streaks in the shape of lightening appeared over his body, his body now divided into three segments, the head, chest and abdomen.**

"You were saying," Ben replied with a smug look on his face.

 **Her futile attempts of escape ceased as electricity surged through her body. The woman collapsed onto the ground unconscious and her suit damaged, fumes rising from the burnt nanomachines.**

Many were left awestruck by the battle, mainly due to the amazing artwork, the anime-influenced animation style that was perfectly dynamic and fluid, and the fact that this was going to happen in real life. Others worried about the traumatized people in the city.

"And this would be…?" Rex asked.

"AmpFibian, a sort of humanoid jellyfish," Ben identified.

"You seem to know a lot about this guy's transformations?" Korra raised an eyebrow, a little skeptical of the two.

"Let's just say we're close friends," Ben smirked.

 **AmpFibian transformed once more, his body structure bent downwards as it developed an endoskeleton, three digits that grew from the ends of his six limbs. Its umbrella-shaped bell like body now became a lean primate like organism with blue fur that grew from curtain parts of his body, two pairs of eyes with huge, dilated pupils, and six limbs, four arms and two legs, accompanied with a prehensile tail.**

 **He aimed the tail at the unconscious woman and spewed out a type of webbing on the woman, wrapped around her body as he spun her around with his four arms. An incredible display of coordination between each limb.**

"Gross!" "Eww!" "That's disgusting!" a group of girls commented, speaking out what many currently thought.

#

"That's Spidermonkey. He's an Aranhaschimmia."

"Freaky," Rex grimaced.

 **Spidermonkey reached for the device on his chest and transformed himself into Jetray once more. He shot up toward the ceiling of the cavern at supersonic. Once again seemingly defying the laws of physics, Jetray somehow hovered in midair and looked down at the city below, his green eyes wide open as he scanned the collateral damage.**

 **Surprisingly there were no fatalities, but many, not most, many buildings were gravely damaged, and with eyes more powerful than a human's, he could spot many individuals suffering from injuries.**

" **Ah crud," he muttered.**

"Is that like a normal thing or—" Rex asked.

"No, that's not normal," Ben replied. He was not satisfied with the outcome of the battle, despite his victory. How much would he have to pay…correction, the Plumbers, how much would the Plumbers have to pay for the collateral damage. Grandpa is not going to like this.

 **Putting his priorities first, he flew back down to the woman and transformed back into Spidermonkey. He reached for the cocooned criminal while he stood on all sixes.**

 **He clenched his now five fingered hand and grasped nothing.**

 **It was empty space, he was in empty space. He pulled his hand back startled and inspected his pale skin coloured hand. He stared down at his body, dressed in a zipped up white jacket with green stripes outlining pockets and zips and in bold green digits, the number 10 on his left breast, brown cargo pants, and green and white shoes.**

Many came to the realization of who the shapeshifter was as they glanced between the boy onscreen and the same boy who sat in the middle row of the cinema, shocked by the revelation. Other were preoccupied as they thought where in the empty space Ben ended up in.

Korra was one of the many with her jaw flat on the floor. Ben and Rex could not help but giggle at her facial expression.

"How?" Korra finally spoke.

Ben showed her the black, green and white watch he wore. The device, shaped in a square instead of a circle, had a similar hourglass symbol, only with the hourglass outlined by green stripes on a black faceplate.

#

"Wow, a watch that can turn people into monsters!" Phineas shouted in amazement. "Ferb, make sure to keep a note of this for next Summer!"

Ferb replied with a thumb up.

"Those are not monsters," Zaxx whispered. "And do not forget about Omni sending everyone back with no memory of this event."

 **Ben looked to his right and saw that his partner Rook was also with him in this empty space, this pitch-black void.**

" **Rook, how did you** **—** **?" Ben did not finish himself.**

" **I was wondering the same** **—** **" Rook tried to speak.**

" **Hello."**

 **The two were silenced and looked to their right to spot three individuals.**

"Who are they?" Hulk wondered.

The young warrior replied. "It is obvious that one is seated near the—"

"One of them is right besides you."

Hulk and the young warrior looked to their right and saw one of the men that was introduced onscreen. What they found unusual was the amulet he wore, which had a large human like eyeball.

"And you are?" Thor asked for his name.

"I believe you are about to find out," the man replied.

The eyeball looked at them, the eye boring through theirs and into their souls.

How creepy they thought.

" **Azmuth!" "Professor Paradox!" Ben yelled in surprise.**

"Azmuth!" Max whispered in shock.

 **Paradox smiled, "It's good to see you again Ben." The old man wore a steampunk style lab coat, black pants, and light brown shoes. He floated toward the group with a walking stick in hand.**

 **Azmuth, a small humanoid frog dressed in dark green and black, simply nodded in reply.**

Azmuth felt a terrible chill that vibrated down his body. The threat must have been extremely dreadful if he were forced to depart with the time traveler.

" **Uh Paradox who's this guy?" Ben asked, referring to the third individual dressed in a red cape, blue robe, black pants and shoes.**

" **From where I am from, I am known as the Sorcerer Supreme," the man introduced himself, "but you may refer to me as Doctor Strange."**

The young warrior furrowed his brows in confusion. "I do not understand your title, what is strange about you?"

"That is just my last name," Dr Strange stated, "Also before I was a magician, I was a—"

"No time for backstory," Hulk interrupted.

The young warrior glared at the Hulk and muttered. "How polite of you."

" **It is nice to meet you Doctor Strange," Rook greeted him.**

 **Ben focused on Paradox again. "So why are we** **—wait the criminals** **!"**

" **Are taken cared off," Paradox quickly responded.**

" **The prisoners have been teleported to the Earth Plumber Headquarters, along with your associates Gwen and Kevin. You have nothing to worry about," Dr Strange assured them.**

"Did they just say Earth Plumber Headquarters?" Phineas raised an eyebrow, confused.

Ferb shrugged in response, not understanding the importance of a plumber in this situation.

" **Wait, why Gwen and Ke** **—?** **" Ben tried to speak.**

" **They certainly have something to worry about sorcerer!" Azmuth spoke up with a bit of impatience.**

 **Ben raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Worry about what Azmuth?"**

 **Paradox spoke. "Dr Strange and I have taken you two to an empty space in between universes in order to speak with you in secrecy, just to be safe."**

" **Safe from what?" said Ben, eager to know what was happening.**

"… **there is an invasion that is about to take place," Paradox warned.**

" **An invasion?" Rook repeated.**

 **Ben listed the possible threats. "Who is it, the Incurseans, Highbreed?"**

"I don't think the Incurseans or the Highbreed would attack Earth again," Gwen mumbled.

"He's probably just paranoid," Kevin thought.

" **It is neither of the two," Azmuth** **stated.**

" **What about Vilgax?"**

" **Is it not that Vilgax is dead?" Rook pointed out.**

"Who's Vilgax?" Korra asked.

"Vilgax is just some alien conquer I've defeated from time to time, nothing special," Ben explained.

"He is also considered to be the most dangerous being in the universe," Rook added.

"Really, because Ben makes him sound like he isn't a big deal or something," Rex commented.

"Vilgax is dangerous," Rook emphasized. "It is just that Ben has defeated Vilgax so many times that Ben no longer seems him as an actual threat."

" **Listen!" Azmuth shouted in frustration and gained their attention. "The species we are dealing with is one from beyond this multiverse!"**

 **This puzzled Ben and Rook for a moment as they thought the multiverse was infinite.**

"Beyond this multiverse," Max repeated.

"Isn't the multiverse infinite?" White thought, "and if so, how can something exist outside of it."

"It doesn't matter if its infinite or not, when an alien race possessing technology capable of travelling across multiverses decides to conquer one, you know shit will go down!" Nick growled.

" **Who are the invaders?" Rook asked.**

 **Azmuth calmed himself and began to explain. "They are referred to as the** **Vekadorcrin Dacolexes, or more commonly known as the Dragalexes, an extremely powerful race of hyper sophont beings."**

" **And they are here to conquer this multiverse," Dr Strange finished off.**

" **How do they plan on doing that?" Ben wondered, having a hard time believing that everyone in the entire multiverse could be subjugated by one species.**

 **Dr Strange, Azmuth, and Paradox glanced at each other. They hesitated.**

A few picked up on their hesitation and believed that they were hiding something.

 **After seconds of delay, Dr Strange replied.**

" **First the Dragalexes plan on killing off many extraordinary individuals in different universes, people who possess unique skills and powers such as yourselves. In response we shall stay in groups and** **—** **"**

" **Team up with others and take down any Dragalexes that comes our way?" Ben grinned. "Got it!"**

" **Should we not stay with Gwen, Kevin and the Plumbers?" Rook suggested.**

"Bad idea," Zaxx mumbled.

"The heck is a plumber?" Korra asked.

"Can't tell you that," Ben smirked.

" **There are other worlds where their warriors are not powerful enough to defend themselves against this looming threat," Dr Strange explained. "So, we shall have warriors from other worlds to work with weaker warriors to defend their world."**

" **Okay, so what's the plan?" Ben asked.**

" **We are going to split you up and send you to different planets in the same universe," Azmuth explained.**

" **We are splitting up?" Rook did not expect this and looked at Ben as he looked back, both their faces showing concern for each other.**

"Isn't splitting up a bad idea?" Wasp pointed out.

"In these circumstances, no as there will be others with the two," the king replied.

" **Yes, now once you have been teleported, you will ally yourselves with whoever is there," Azmuth finished off.**

 **The two nodded in reply.**

" **And one more thing," Azmuth grabbed a tiny device from his pocket. "The Omnitrix, Ben."**

 **Ben presented the watch to Azmuth, the device that gives him the power to transform into different lifeforms. Despite being suspended in the void, the humanoid frog managed to float toward the Omnitrix, and pushed the device he held into a small slot.**

 **Curiosity struck Ben. "What are you** **—** **"**

" **Two new genetic material present in the Omnitrix," The watch spoke as it began to beep.**

 **Ben gaped at the Omnitrix in surprise.**

" **New genetic material accepted, analyzing."**

 **Azmuth leaped away from Ben.**

" **Analysis complete, processing genetic material."**

" **What are they?" Ben asked, eager to know.**

" **Just wait."**

" **Processing complete, prime example of Attomakecis and Kokirantus DNA now functional and ready for use."**

"Rook?" Ben wondered who these were.

Rook shook his head. "I have not heard of these kinds of species before."

 **Ben stared at Azmuth again, wanting to know more about the two new organisms he obtained.**

" **The new species I have given you are some of the few living beings that can kill a Dragalex," Azmuth informed. "Their abilities are imprinted into their central nervous system, just like with every other species the Omnitrix possesses."**

" **So, I use these guys to sucker punch the Dragalexes," Ben interrupted.**

" **In a sense yes, and be on high alert, for a single mistake would cost you your life," Azmuth warned before looking back at Paradox.**

 **The time walker gave the good to go and the Sorcerer Supreme began to conjure up a spell.**

" **Good luck Rook." Ben smirked.**

" **As to you Ben," Rook replied.**

"Be careful Ben, Rook," Max whispered. Though they do not show their emotions physically, the people from Ben's universe prayed for their safety.

" **You know I could conjure a spell that would return your ability to travel through time?" Dr Strange offered.**

" **It would not do us any good in their universe my friend," Paradox pointed out the impractical. "And if I were to be separated from you while in my weakened state, it will surely be the death of me."**

"In his weakened state?" Buford furrowed his brows.

"You were not paying attention to the beginning of the film were you Buford?" Baljeet muttered in annoyance.

" **Ready your allies, Dr Strange, for the coming storm nears," said Paradox with dread in his voice. He then teleported away from the void, with Azmuth besides him.**

 **Dr Strange did the same and disappeared in a flash of light.**

"You don't look weak," the assassin believed.

"I believe my future self was implying that I am no longer capable of travelling through time, only teleporting to other universes and in the space between," Paradox clarified.

* * *

 _ **How was this chapter? Too long?**_


	4. Assembly

" **Thomas" – Speaking in English**

" **[Thomas]" – [Speaking in different language translated to English]**

' ** _Thomas' – Telepathically speaking_**

" **THOMAS!" – SHOUTING/DEMONIC VOICE**

 _ **Ve, vim, vis and vimself are used to identify people who lack genitals or are hermaphrodites. Those unaware of these pronouns do not.**_

* * *

 _ **Assembly**_

 **The bright, orange sun shone in the morning sky above the huge bustling city. Large and great bridges of metal and concrete connected the lands separated by water, land that supported the towering skyscrapers which overshot the horizon.** **The vast body of water, constantly on the move, gleamed under the sunlight.** **A turquoise statue stood tall on an island in the middle of the large river, its torch raised, and a book held by its side, undeterred by the natural forces that ate away its foundation little by little.**

"New York City," said the war hero and beamed at the beauty of the city.

"Why is it that movies always show the Statue of Liberty every time they introduce New York?" the futurist wondered.

#

"So that is New York City," Rook gazed in awe. "It is as marvelous as it is described in the Plumber files."

"Yeah it does look kinda cool when seeing it from afar, but once you look at it up close, it's kinda messy," said Ben. "Like really messy."

"Really? I thought it was clean?" Rex believed.

Ben shook his head. "Nope, it's messy."

 **The streets were filled with loud and deafening vehicles, traffic jams plagued the thoroughfare of New York, carbon emissions rose up to the atmosphere. Thousands of humans in various clothing walked along the pavement and pedestrian crossings, ignoring the sounds of running engines and always on the move, never to stop. Along the gutters, coffee cups, wrappers and other sorts of litter polluted the streets.**

"Wow, it really is messy," Rook remarked.

"Told yeah," Ben smirked and crossed his arms.

 **Somewhere within the busy city of New York, at the edge of a large famous park, sat a mansion six stories tall, its exterior walls not painted, the red bricks laid bare. A wall painted grey surrounded the mansion, divided only by two gates which acted as the main entrances. The letter A was displayed by the iron bars of the gates.**

"Whoa we're next on-screen guys!" Wasp grinned in excitement. "And not actors in crappy suits kind of us, the real us!"

"We know Janet, we're just as excited as you," Yellowjacket spoke up.

"Only most of us really," the king mumbled.

#

Candace squealed with glee. "Oh my god, it's the Avengers!"

Buford glanced at Candace as he heard her squeal. "Well what do you know, three years later and she's still a nerd over superheroes."

 **The ground once more took up the screen, pitch black as always. Seconds after, the light shone once again and revealed an enormous underground cavern. A huge pyramid built out of concrete, glass and steel was situated at the centre, connected to the mansion on the surface by elevator shafts.**

"Another underground cave?" Baljeet raised an eyebrow.

 **Inside the pyramid, destruction occurred.**

 **A chunk of metal was thrown into the wall and broke apart into pieces. The wall remained unscathed.**

 **Drones, machines that levitate in the air flew toward something off screen. Turrets, sentry guns which fired continuously at any direction discharged bullets at where the drones flew off to. Explosions and metal being torn to shreds was heard and the corpses of the drones were thrown everywhere, metal, glass and wires laid bare. A beam of yellow energy quickly destroyed the sentry guns, the turrets exploded, its pieces scattered on the battleground.**

"What the heck is this?" Korra asked.

"This is probably a training room," Rex believed.

"And much better than the one the Plumbers have," Ben remarked.

#

Candace giggled madly over the display of robot carnage.

Baljeet stared at her like she was a crazy person. "…wow."

 **At one distant end of the humongous training room, parts of the floor opened up and ten humanoid robots were lifted into the white room. The ten androids stood in a straight line, armed with high calibre guns. They aimed their weapons in front of them and opened fire.**

 **The wreckage of the other machines was shown again as bullets flew by at incredibly fast speeds. Suddenly, something flew by the screen, fast enough to only be seen as a red blur.**

"Whoa," Bolin stared with wide eyes as like everyone else did.

 **This was not something but someone as the woman dressed in a red and black skin-tight suit zigzagged past the bullets and flew toward the androids, moving at speeds no ordinary human can possibly achieve.**

 **The first android targeted by the woman ceased fire and reared back its right arms. It transformed its gun into a blade and brought it down.**

 **The android slashed at the woman, only to miss and slice open the ground as the woman had shifted to the right. It was only now that shown up close revealed the androids to be ten times larger than the woman.**

 **And those were not guns, but rather cannons.**

 **Yet she was not deterred as those cannons were useless in close quarters combat.**

 **The woman threw a quick jab which severed the right arm in half, followed by consecutive punches which destroyed the android.**

Candace gasped in surprise. "It's Ms Marvel, and she's fighting a hoard of robots!"

"I wonder how they manage to build and maintain all their robots?" Phineas wondered.

 **The other nine androids, switching their cannons to blades, attacked Ms Marvel as one, working in perfect synchronization** **with each other. She avoided, blocked, countered and deflected every slash, every slice, and even broke some of their blades. Small drops of blood seeped out from the tiny cuts earned from her blocks, though she did not mind.**

 **Her black gloves can be washed and mended again.**

 **She returned fire and blasted three with ionizing energy, avoided a slash from another, grabbed its arm and threw it around like a nunchaku, slamming away the other robots. The android she held broke off from its arm, not being able to handle the stress forced on its joints.**

"Not bad," the archer smiled.

"I do to impress," said Ms Marvel.

"You still got a few cuts," the assassin pointed out.

"I'll heal," Ms Marvel replied.

 **The six remaining androids picked themselves up and switched their weapons back to cannons. Ms Marvel only smiled, exhilarated by the thrill of battle though she knew a simulation could only bring so much joy. She took a boxing stance.**

 **The humanoid robots took aim and fired, the propellant flashing from the barrel.**

 **#**

 **A very huge chicken was held in a hand of a green giant. The giant sat at the kitchen table, with a plate beneath him that held the remains of other chickens. He wore no shirt to cover his huge muscular body.**

 **He took a bite from the roasted chicken, chewed with an open mouth, his saliva slobbering everywhere.**

"*gasp* it's the Hulk, and…eww gross," Candace cringed.

"You know I kind of expected the Hulk to be training in the simulation room," Baljeet thought. "But I guess eating would be the next thing he would do."

 **Hulk was not alone though as another man was at the kitchen bench who drank a content from a huge, wooden cup. The other man with golden hair was dressed in silver chainmail with black plated armour, black boots that reached to his thighs, and draped in a red cape that reached the heels of his feet.**

"Thor!" Candace threw her fists into the air.

 **Thor looked to the kitchen table and noticed the mess Hulk made.**

 **Thankfully, Hulk wore stretchy purple shorts.**

Isabella exhaled in relief. "Thank god he's wearing pants."

#

"How can the Hulk sit on a chair that small?" Baljeet frowned in confusion.

"Don't question it," said Buford. "Just don't question it."

" **Would you like a tissue with that?" Thor jested as he smiled.**

 **Hulk grumbled in response and took another bite from the chicken, not one to really care about table manners.**

 **#**

 **A man in a simple white shirt and dark purple pants lied on his bed while he flicked small pellets around his disorderly room at insanely small red targets projected by a holographic projector. His boredom was not satisfied unfortunately.**

 **A bow and quiver with arrows laid on the floor along with light purple coloured Kevlar armour and dark purple chainmail.**

"And that would be Hawkeye," Paradox informed as he told Ben the names of these heroes.

"So, what's his power, to not miss when he fires an arrow?" Ben joked, referring to the bow and quiver on the floor.

"Why yes of course, he can pin a fly from the other side of a large city while it's raining," Paradox explained. "Without killing it."

"…oh," was Ben's only response.

"Sounds like he could be the sixth most dangerous person on his world," said Rex.

 **An android covered in a red, skin like, synthetic polymer sat on a sofa in the lounge room. Dressed in a green jumpsuit and a large yellow cape, it watched TV and flicked through different channels, slowly, not out of boredom but to experience what humanity has to offer. He wanted to learn about the world he lived in.**

"Never thought I'd see Vision watching TV," Wasp commented.

"It was bound to happen," spoke the king. "He wants to learn about humanity after all."

"Just make sure he does not discover the YouTube comment section," Yellowjacket joked. "Wouldn't want him to become another Ultron am I right?"

"Seriously?" Wasp raised an eyebrow at him.

 **For a moment the channels stopped changing as Vision stumbled upon a drama show which featured a man and a woman in a furious argument. The android was drawn to the show, interested in what it had to offer, the portrayal of strong emotions displayed by the characters.**

"What are they doing?" Vision wondered.

"They seem to be having an argument over their 'marriage' as they call it," Thor explained. "Is that some sort of mortal tradition for loved ones?"

"Something like that," Hulk replied.

 **He began switching to other channels again.**

 **#**

 **Somewhere deep in the mansion was a laboratory filled with extraordinary machines and holographic displays. A man seated on a chair in front of one of those holographic displays, watched the three-dimensional hologram switch out pieces and reconstruct itself while he gave orders to the display.**

"Quite a fine workshop you have," the king commented.

The futurist smirked. "Well you know what people say about m—"

"We have one for every college centre," the king stated.

"…can the people in the college build a suit of armour as great as mine in those laboratories?" the futurist asked, with a hint of jealousy.

The king chuckled. "We are currently not at war Iron Man, but theoretically yes, a team of college students could build a suit of armour like yours should they have access to the resources needed for the project."

This did not sit well for Iron Man.

" **Okay J.A.R.V.I.S run another simulation," Iron Man tiredly ordered. "For like the thirtieth time…twenty-ninth…I don't know just run the simulation."**

" **It is the thirty-first simulation run," J.A.R.V.I.S reminded as he ran another simulation on the computer.**

"Who the heck is he talking to?" Korra wondered.

"I think he's talking to an AI," Rex informed. "Artificial intelligence."

" **I also suggest you go to sleep sir," J.A.R.V.I.S advised. "Your body shows signs of fatigue, mild forgetfulness** **—** **"**

" **I'm fine J.A.R.V.I.S, totally fine," Iron Man replied and then yawned.**

" **Yawning is also another factor for sleep depr** **ivation.** **" J.A.R.V.I.S pointed out.**

" **I'll go to sleep after we complete these simulations," Iron Man responded, a little irritated.**

" **Very well sir." J.A.R.V.I.S completed the simulation. "Simulation complete, go to sleep."**

The cinema erupted in laughter.

"Wow," was Iron Man's only response.

"Man do I enjoy J.A.R.V.I.S' humour," the bowman replied.

 **Iron Man frowned for a second "Not** **—** **" his face loosened, and he let out a long breath. "Just give me the results."**

" **13 notable failures in nanomachine construct, bleeding** **—warning, distortion in spacetime detected at the front lawn.** **"**

" **Thor?" Iron Man leaned forward.**

" **No sir." A live video feed of the front lawn was shown with what appeared to be a white sphere that distorted the space around it. A humanoid figure stepped out of the sphere and onto the lawn.**

 **The figure wore a dark green battlesuit.**

Phineas pointed at the screen. "Hey is that—?"

"Yes, yes it is," Zaxx replied.

" **Security breach, outside on the front lawn," J.A.R.V.I.S informed. "The intruder appears to be wearing a type of battlesuit. High energy levels detected. Origin of technology unknown, further analysis required."**

 **The white sphere closed in on itself.**

" **Alert the other Avengers in the mansion!" Tony ordered. "And deploy the Mark IX!"**

 **A rectangular container slowly rose up from the ground. It opened up from the middle to reveal a suit of armour.**

Candace giggled like a madman as she waited for the battle to commence.

"Candace you do realize that the intruder onscreen is one of the six main protagonists," Baljeet pointed out. "I highly doubt that he would be there to start a fight."

This drew the attention of others around them.

Candace scoffed. "Oh please, not every main character could be a good guy."

"I have no intentions of engaging the Avengers in a brawl if that is what you are suggesting," Zaxx spoke up.

Now this garnered a lot of attention as they made the connection.

Baljeet looked back at Candace. "See what I mean."

 **Zaxx waited patiently on the front lawn for the Avengers to come forth. While at it, ve scanned the environment around vim with the head-up display (HUD) built into vis helmet. He noticed some humans have clustered at the iron gates. Ve paid no mind to them.**

 **Just then few of the heroes rushed out of the front entrance, the doors bashed open. Thor broke through the reinforced concrete wall and Hulk jumped after him, the latter causing even more damage to the hole in the wall.**

 **Iron Man yelled "Hey, I just repaired th** **—** **!" he noticed the hole in the ground just behind Ms Marvel and huffed. "Fine, whatever."**

"Are you serious?" Tony glared at the three.

"Oops," Ms Marvel whispered.

The Hulk grunted in reply.

"Were it not an emergency, I would have used the main entrance," Thor responded.

 **Iron Man flew down behind Zaxx in his own battlesuit, one painted red and yellow, more curved and smooth compared to Zaxx's which had a little more edge.**

 **The five heroes surrounded the intruder.**

 **Zaxx stood vis ground and turned vis head slowly to look at each member of the Avengers, inspecting the team of heroes.**

"… **So, you're gonna attack us or what?" Ms Marvel spoke first.**

" **No," was Zaxx's immediate response.**

" **That's a lot of energy coming out of that suit of yours," Iron Man pointed out.**

" **That is just heat energy generated from the previous teleportation attempt," Zaxx explained. Ve then noticed the number of heroes that were present. "Where are the other four members?"**

" **On lookout. If you want we can call them in so that we can kick your butt together," Hawkeye joked.**

" **No have the others directed toward the S.H.I.E.L.D command centre in preparations for the first wave of attack," said Zaxx**

 **This request made the Avengers pause for a moment.**

" **Attack?" Hawkeye blinked a few times. "What attack?"**

" **An invasion," Zaxx replied. "I shall explain everything once the others have joined us."**

" **Others?" Ms Marvel raised an eyebrow at him.**

"Others?" the war hero repeated the word.

"There are more of him?" said Iron Man.

"I believe he is likely referring to other warriors who travel between universes," the king thought.

" **It is best if we discuss this in a more private environment," Zaxx suggested, pointing out that humans have gathered at the iron gates.**

 **The Avengers gave wary looks at each other.**

" **Can we smash him now?" Hulk asked impatiently.**

" **Not yet," said Ms Marvel.**

" **How do we know you're not a spy working for some evil organization?" Iron Man questioned him.**

" **Because few of the others I speak of are people you have already met in person," Zaxx answered him.**

" **Who are they?" Iron Man demanded to know.**

" **Phineas Flynn and Ferbs Fletcher," Zaxx replied.**

 **The names caught Iron Man, Hulk and Thor off guard.**

" **What?" said Hulk.**

" **I beg you pardon?" said Thor.**

"Makes sense really since those two were two of the six main characters of this 'film'," Iron Man noted down.

#

"I was wondering when we would meet each other again," said Thor.

"Very early in the movie," Hulk commented.

#

"We're gonna meet the Avengers again?" Candace smiled with glee. She then squealed like a fangirl.

"Candace, we do not know if any of us are going with them or not," Baljeet pointed out the possibility. "Do not get your hopes us yet."

"Of course we're going with them, we're their friends," Buford spoke optimistically.

#

"Wow, she seems excited?" Phineas noted, referring to his older sister.

"I think we all are," Isabella guessed correctly, just as excited.

 **Zaxx, having succeeded in gaining some level of trust, walked forward, past the Avengers and toward the mansion.**

" **Who the hell is Phineas and Ferb?" Hawkeye asked.**

"Oh, just these two amazing kids we met during summer who could build virtually anything they can in a day, even their own battlesuits," Iron Man praised their abilities. "They're very nice and have a lot of potential."

"So, you but as a kid and there's two of them and they're actually nice?" said Hawkeye.

"Not really, they're great and all but I'm pretty sure I'm better than them in terms of science and engineering," Iron Man believed.

"And yet you can't build any of your suits in a day," Hawkeye replied.

 **Iron Man, Hulk and Thor ignored the archer and followed the person in the green battlesuit.**

" **Wait, we're now letting him into the mansion?" Hawkeye looked incredulous. He shared a glance with Ms Marvel before heading toward the front entrance of the mansion.**

" **This was unexpected," Vision remarked and walked with the others.**

 **As everyone entered the building, Zaxx glanced at each of the Avengers once more, assessing what ve was making connections with.**

 **Anthony Edward Stark, known as Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, technology entrepreneur, a normal male human with no enhanced natural abilities or unique powers, the futurist. He however dons a mighty yellow and red suit of armour that enhances his natural abilities to very high levels, allowing him to battle against powerful enemies.**

 **Carol Danvers, known as Ms Marvel, former pilot of the 102** **nd** **squadron of the United States Air Force, callsign 'Warbird'. Once a normal female human, she was empowered with cosmic energy gained from a being not of Earth, enhancing her physiology and allowing her to fly and manipulate various types of energy.**

 **Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye, former agent of a secret organization that protects the world, the bowman. Armed with a bow and various types of arrows and clad in purple Kevlar armour and chainmail, the modern-day archer strikes fear in the hearts of his enemies with his arrows that never misses its mark.**

 **The Vision, an android built to follow orders only to choose its own path as it developed its own conscious. The machine battles against enemies alongside with his allies, both biological and mechanical alike, and while on the way discovers what it means to experience the emotions of a human.**

 **The Hulk, a large, green skinned humanoid whose nuclear power is rivalled by few. As his rage rises, his brutish strength increases; a direct route to failure for foolish enemies who dare prolong the battle with this beast of a warrior.**

 **Thor Odinson, pantheon God of thunder and lightning, prince of Asgard, and son of Odin the current Allfather and ruler of Asgard. His might know no bounds, his strength seemingly limitless, his speed the same as lightning, his body as durable as Mjölnir, the legendary hammer he wields that gives him his power.**

 **These six and the other four absent, these heroes, working together to keep humanity from tearing each other apart and defending the species from other worldly threats.**

 **Not bad. Some members are a little lacking compared to others, apart from that nothing seems wrong.**

 **Zaxx and the other six stood in the entrance hall in an awkward silence, waiting for one another to speak.**

 **Clint spoke first. "Sooooooo are you gonna talk or…"**

" **We wait for the others," said Zaxx. "Hopefully the others would not take long** **—** **"**

 **Another portal formed inside the mansion**

" **Just in time," Ms Marvel mumbled.**

"Perfect timing," Phineas commented.

 **A second passed and a man dressed in a white blazer and shirt and a green cloak stepped out of the portal. He was then followed by…children, a large group of adolescent children, 11 of them in total. There was also a young woman with orange hair, pale skin and blue eyes.**

 **Candace gasped. "Oh…my…"**

" **Uh hi there?" Carol waved at them.**

 **The teenagers were left speechless as their eyes laid on the Avengers, the mightiest heroes of this Earth. They stared at each other, not one making a noise.**

 **Then a high-pitched squeal vibrated through the mansion, uttered by the pale skin coloured young woman dressed in a red shirt and white pants.**

" **The Avengers!" Isabella shouted.**

" **Iron Man!" Phineas shouted as he beamed at the hero. Ferbs stared with a neutral face.**

" **Hey kids," Tony waved at him.**

" **Hulk!" Baljeet and Buford met the green giant.**

" **Hey little men," The Hulk replied.**

"I never knew the Hulk had a soft side," Wasp smiled at the three on screen.

The Hulk grunted at Wasp's comment.

" **Thor!" Candace's eyes shined with stars.**

" **Greetings fair maiden!" Thor stepped fourth to the young woman. "You have grown well."**

" **Thanks," Candace grinned.**

Candace's squeals could be heard throughout the cinema, much to others displeasure.

 **Isabella followed by six other girls surrounded Ms Marvel and Vision.**

" **Uh h-hey, nice to see you girls I guess," Carol raised her hands, not sure how to deal with the swarm of fangirls as she would call it. Vision remained still, analysing the interaction between the Avengers and the children, plus one young adult.**

 **While the Avengers got to meet and interact with the others, Zaxx approached the man in the green cloak.**

 **["Is this everyone?"] Zaxx asked in another language.**

 **["Yes,"] the man dressed like a sorcerer replied in the same tongue.**

 **["…I still disagree with the adolescents having to participate in this war,"] Zaxx voiced vis objection.**

"Why not?" Phineas wondered.

"Your adolescents, too young to take part in a war," Zaxx replied. "Not to mention your parents would oppose such idea."

"What if the entire universe is at stake and we had no other choice?" Phineas asked, referring to what they're watching.

"…wait until you're coming of age," Zaxx responded, referring to age 18, the point in life where humans considered the beginning of adulthood. "Then you may choose to fight your battles."

 **["Their skills will prove vital for the survival of this universe,"] the sorcerer believed. ["Though if you're really concerned about the children, then they shall stay behind the front lines."]**

 **["…The adolescents possess a large array of skills but what of the young woman?"] Zaxx asked. ["From what knowledge I have gained from these adolescents participating in these 'Big Ideas', the woman with orange hair serves more as a hinderance, minimal at best considering her constant failed attempts at 'busting' her brothers."]**

"Excuse me?" Candace raised an eyebrow.

 **The two looked at Candace who conversed with the Norse Thunder God.**

 **["She has never succeeded, not once, not ever, and I doubt someone with that kind of incompetence would prove beneficial for our preparations for battle."]**

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" Candace asked as she stared in shock.

"You failed to expose your brothers' playful activities every single earth rotation," Zaxx explained. "I suggest you give up on your obsession in order to improve on your abilities to survive in your environment."

Immediately the girl began her rant.

 **["She has proven to be useful when she works with her brothers,"] the sorcerer pointed out.**

 **["And as I recalled, one of such participations was with some of these heroes in this very entrance hall,"] Zaxx brought up. ["And that there was an incident involving those heroes,"]**

"What did she do?" Steve asked.

"One time she accidently sent one of her friends on a rampage with Hulk's powers," Tony told him.

"…I fail to see how letting her stay would benefit us when facing our enemies, especially ones from other universes," T'Challa spoke up his concern.

"Well she eventually helped us regain our powers at the end so she's not completely useless," Tony pointed out.

#

"Would you be QUIET!" a scientist in a white coat yelled.

Candace shut her mouth and flinched from the outburst before going back to watching the film.

 **["Why do you care so much for these strangers?"] the sorcerer asked.**

"I appreciate the concern but why do you care?" Phineas wondered, as well as the other kids.

Zaxx did not reply.

 **["Morals,"] said Zaxx, short and simple.**

"Oh, that's why." Phineas seemed okay with the answer. Few of his friends however were skeptical of the reply.

 **The sorcerer raised a brow. ["For a warrior who has lived quite a long dangerous life, I am surprised you still believed in such principles, hmm."]**

 **Zaxx did not reply. Ve looked at everyone and decided now is the time.**

 **Ve spoke in English, with a commanding voice.**

" **I believe now is the time to discuss our new-found situation." Zaxx looked around. "Do note that this operation concerns the fate of not just this planet, but this universe and many other universes as well. Should anyone not wish to participate, please voice your decline."**

 **The reactions was as expected. The adolescent teenagers stared with shocked faces as well as the adults, wide eyes with some having their mouths hang open. The android seemed to look emotionless and the heroes were quicker to recover from this statement than the children. Ve glanced at a boy with spiky, red hair.**

 **The adolescent with a triangle shaped head noticed something odd.**

" **Very well," Zaxx looked away from the boy. "This new thr** **—** **"**

" **Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas looked around. Some of the others did the same.**

 **["…the Ornithorhynchus anatinus?"] Zaxx whispered.**

Buford blinked a few times. "A what now?"

"A platypus," Baljeet told him the more common name of the animal.

 **A platypus was seen walking through the front yard of Avengers mansion. He crawled toward the gates, squeezed through the bars and turned right.**

"…Wait how did you know we have a platypus?" Phineas questioned vim.

Zaxx pointed at the semiaquatic egg-laying mammal laying at his owners' feet. The animal did not seem to do much.

"Also, why does this Ornithorhynchus anatinus have hands?" Ve asked.

The platypus went wide eyed.

What they saw next left many surprised.

* * *

 _ **I decided to rewrite the other three chapters, including the story by a bit. You might want to reread it, or maybe not, depending on your time, though you will be confused if you do not reread it.**_

… _ **I will be honest, I am a very lazy person who has the tendency to lose focus when working on a project of some kind, like this one. I have spent a lot of time rewriting the four chapters, but I also spent a lot of time…procrastinating. I apologize but this is who I am at the current moment. I am trying to deal with this 'habit' of mine while attempting to write this story.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you like.**_


	5. Connections

" **Thomas" – Speaking in English**

" **[Thomas]" – [Speaking in different language translated to English]**

' ** _Thomas' – Thinking about something (not speaking)_**

" **THOMAS!" – SHOUTING/DEMONIC VOICE**

 **Ve, vim, vis and vimself are used to identify people who lack genitals or are hermaphrodites. Those unaware of these pronouns do not.**

* * *

 _ **Connections**_

 **Perry the Platypus crawled along the footpath, weaving around the humans that walked by. They seemed startled by him, not ones to see a platypus moving about in New York City very often, though he paid no mind to them. He looked to his left and noticed the dumpster in an alleyway just across the street.**

 **He crossed the road, a relatively easy task seeing as the traffic congestion prevented vehicles from moving. The roaring sounds of internal combustion engines was quite irritating though.**

"Where do you think you're going little buddy?" Phineas playfully scolded the platypus near his feet.

Perry chattered his teeth. His body was overheated, exuding milk at an abnormal rate.

 **Perry crawled into the alleyway and stopped just at the base of the dumpster. He looked back to check he was not followed. He then stood up and brought out a hat.**

"Wait, what?" Buford blinked.

 **The platypus donned his fedora and placed his hand on the dumpster. A green light scanned his hand. Once identified, the concrete ground below the dumpster lifted up, revealing an entrance to a pipe. He jumped in.**

 **Perry travelled through the small pipe as high speeds, passing by a few underground sewers and even a vehicular tunnel.**

"Am I seeing what I'm seeing right now?" Wasp spoke, having a hard time process what she just saw.

"Yes, yes you are," Yellowjacket replied.

 **It was not long until he reached the end of the pipe. He exited the pipe and rolled forward along the ground many times before coming to a stop on one knee and a hand in the air, like a spy. A secret agent.**

" **Late to the party, eh."**

 **Perry stood up and walked through the secret base, painted white and filled with various gadgets of all kinds. He stopped in front of a large two-way computer monitor, where his team waited for him.**

" **Never thought the leader would be the one to be late, eh, eh," the man in the white lab coat jested, gaining a few smirks from the other animals. It seemed the man was the only human there. "Or maybe your owners thought you had a little bitty tummy ache, so they took you to the vet."**

"…I did not expect that," said Phineas as he and Ferb watched in surprise.

#

"Not the craziest thing I've seen so far, though this is a bit close," Rex remarked.

Ben shrugged. "Eh, this is pretty normal."

"Where does he pull his hat from?" Korra wondered.

 **Perry rolled his eyes at the professor. Heinz Doofenshmirtz has not changed much during the three years of working with O.W.C.A., despite converting from his 'evil ways' to the side of good. He glanced at the others that consisted of his team; Harry the Hyena, very muscular and large for a Hyena, Maggie the Macaw, their surveillance personnel, and Karen the Cat, one of O.W.C.A.'s top agents second only to himself.**

"What are those?" Bolin asked, referring to the animals he has not seen before.

"The animal with green fur kind of resembles a deformed platypus bear," Asami believed when comparing the two animals. "The rest I have no idea."

 **Together for three years they have fought the forces of evil around the world, from large international crime organizations to alien invaders to evil mad scientists hellbent on world domination (or a small state, depending on their ambitions and access to resources). Together they have enjoyed every moment of it.**

… **Three years seemed to go by in a blink of an eye huh.**

"…so this is where he goes off to," said Baljeet.

"Every, single, day," Buford spoke in awe.

 **He took his seat in the middle in between the others, pressed a call button and waited for someone to accept the receiver.**

"Never thought I'd see something like that in my life," Max commented.

"That's just crazy," said Gwen.

Kevin furrowed his brow. "We've fought intergalactic empires, magical monsters and interdimensional eldritch creatures and you think a platypus walking around like a human with a fedora on its head is crazy?"

 **The computer monitor came to life, revealing a man with fair skin, white hair in a buzz cut, a grey monobrow and white moustache.**

" **Agent P, there you are," the man in the green long-sleeved shirt spoke. "I was beginning to believe you were visiting a vet."**

White recognized the man on screen and looked to his right to see the exact same person sitting next to him

"Major Monogram, officer of O.W.C.A.," Francis introduced himself.

 **Perry looked up at Major Francis Monogram, his commanding officer.**

 **Francis spoke. "Anyways, I'm sure you've heard the news now** **—"**

" **You means the disappearance of superheroes around the world," Heinz interrupted.**

" **Yes as Doofenshmirtz pointed out, there has been a drastic decrease in superhero activity around the world and multiple organizations including ourselves have agents working around the clock trying to figure out the cause of all this," Francis informed.**

"5 bucks says they got word of the whole multiverse invasion thing and decided to prepare for it," Clint believed.

"Kinda obvious since theirs actually people going around to warn others of this," Carol noted down.

" **Considering their efforts has not given us any results yet, I've decided to deploy your team on the job." An image popped up, a picture of an eagle with its wings spread out in a circle and a shield place in front of its chest and abdomen. "Before you go, please head toward the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Apparently, Director Fury wants to brief your team on something, and after some paperwork O.W.C.A. agreed to his demands, but he refuses to do it through the monitor."**

"Director Fury?" White looked sideways at the African American.

"…Why do I have the feeling that everyone sitting near me is in command of a secret government agency?" Nick believed as he raised an eyebrow.

White responded with a similar face as the two stared at each other.

"Why don't we settle down and continue watching the movie," Max spoke up in an attempt to defuse the tension.

The two agreed and focused on the film on screen.

" ***Squawk* great importance, great importance *squawk*!" Maggie screeched.**

" **Still annoying as ever," Heinz mumbled.**

" **Hmm could be important," Francis took the words into consideration. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Good luck Team Fire!"**

 **Perry and his team saluted before heading off to their transport system. It was a BMW 330CI convertible car, with no roof currently attached, painted white with an orange stripe running across the hood and boot, front to back. They jumped into the orange seats, with Heinz struggling to get in.**

"Who paints a car like that?" Kevin stared in disbelief.

"Apparently they do," Gwen responded.

" **Hey, mind if I show you my newest invention!" Heinz pulled out a yellow gauntlet with LED lights attached to it. "I call it the Soundpactinator, designed to emit sounds from low frequencies and decibels to high frequencies and powerful destructive shockwaves ha, ha, ha! And don't worry I've placed the self-destruct button on a secure location this time, promise! It's on a remote in my left pocket and** **—** **"**

"Hmm, I'm not a fan of putting self-destruct buttons in places where I can't see them," Heinz admitted.

 **Perry chattered his teeth in acknowledgment as he started the car. The vehicle roared to life as flames and smoke spewed from beneath the car.**

Kevin leaned forward. "Wait a minute, is that?"

 **The vehicle slowly levitated into the air and gradually turned to face a large doorway that opened up to reveal a tunnel. LED lights were lit up to form arrows that illuminated the tunnel and indicated the one-way path Perry should fly through. A river of wastewater flowed from the pipes below the secret base.**

"Huh, that's a nice feature for a car," Kevin remarked.

 **The vehicle propelled forward, accelerating in speed as they flew through the underground tunnel. Soon they reached the end and exited the tunnel, revealed to be disguised as a huge sewer pipe. The gate closed behind them as they flew off toward S.H.I.E.L.D.'s command centre.**

"…Perry?" Phineas and Ferb looked down at their pet. Others around them also looked down at the platypus that laid flat on the floor.

Perry kept still under the gaze of everyone's eyes, milk and sweat pouring from his body. There was no point hiding such secret from his caretakers anymore. He gave under the pressure of everyone's eyes and with a heavy sigh, stood up on his back legs and placed his fedora on his head.

An awkward silence emerged as everyone stared at the platypus capable of behaving like a human. He then realized the situation had no need for his uniform and took his fedora off.

"I am amazed and confused by this," Phineas remarked. All of his friends agreed as well.

Immediately a seat appeared between Phineas and Ferb, which startled everyone nearby.

"Take your seat Perry the Platypus," Omni whispered. "You fought for their safety, you have earned it."

Perry did not feel pride at the moment.

Regardless of his feelings and not wanting to keep everyone waiting, he took his seat besides his owners.

"Soooo, wanna talk about the whole spy thing after the film?" Phineas offered.

Perry nodded slowly.

#

"This is bad, really bad," Francis mumbled.

"Why is it bad?" White asked.

Carl leaned forward. "Should the owners find out about their pet's involvement with O.W.C.A., the owners and the rest of their family will have to be separated from their pet and relocated."

"For what reason?" White wondered.

"To ensure their safety," Francis replied.

"Kinda surprised you're taking us seriously," Carl remarked.

"I have a chimpanzee employed as part of a special forces group under my command," said White. "He acts and talks like a human, yet still behaves like a monkey."

"I've seen a lot during my work," Nick simply stated. "An organization ran mostly by animals only fazes me by a tiny bit."

Once everything was settled down, Omni continued the film.

 **Alarms blared as the red lights rotated in the hallways, an emergency has occurred. A voice spoke through the public-address system, amplified by the electronics.**

" **I repeat this is not a drill. There has been a security breach outside the building at sector 16."**

 **Soldiers dressed in black suits and white vests ran through the corridors toward the armoury, their faces and head covered in a black balaclava with white rectangular goggles. They grabbed their standard assault rifles, painted white and with a block like design, and sprinted toward the threat that breach their building.**

White's left eye twitched a little. No one noticed.

 **In a certain area in the building, a squad of soldiers ran past a door that remained shut during the security breach.**

Ben smiled at the scene. "10 bucks says that I came to your universe."

"10 bucks say that I came to his universe instead," Rook spoke up.

"What if both of you are not in his universe?" Korra pointed out the possibility.

Rex smirked. "Only one way to find out."

 **Rex Salazar, already dressed in his red jacket over his navy blue (top half) and white (bottom half) T-shirt, black jeans and shoes, flung the door open, and accidently slammed the metal door into a soldier, knocking him to the floor.**

Bobo and many others laughed at the unfortunate accident, the audience now realizing that the fifth protagonist of the film has been revealed. Rebecca sighed at the incident while Six remained stoic.

White gently facepalmed at the boy's clumsiness (if you could call bringing your hand to the visor of the battlesuit a facepalm that is).

 **Rex turned to look down at the Providence agent as the soldier got up. "A-ah sorry!" The adolescent boy ran off to follow the other soldiers (and to escape from the awkward scene he caused).**

 **Surprisingly no one bothered to look and kept on moving. These soldiers are too disciplined, perfect for a scenario such as this one.**

"So that's the fifth main character of the film," said Tony. "I wonder what his powers are?"

 **In a different area, the doors of the mess hall flung open as soldiers poured out of the room. The doors closed, then swung open again by a chimpanzee wearing a vest.**

"Another animal agent?" Phineas stared with wide eyes.

"This is getting ridiculous," Candace commented.

"How ironic," Baljeet mumbled.

 **Bobo Haha paused and looked back to the mess hall. He walked back in and the doors closed again.**

"What are you doing now?" Rebecca whispered and looked toward the chimpanzee.

 **Moments later, the doors opened once more with the chimpanzee holding a bundle of burritos in his right arm and munching down on one in his left.**

Rebecca glared at the sentient, sapient chimpanzee with a judgemental look, earning a cheeky smile from Bobo.

"I don't think it's healthy for a chimpanzee to eat burritos," Caesar commented.

"I eat what I find delicious, so don't try and stop me," Bobo warned.

" **Mind telling me what's going on?" White Knight sat in his armchair in a large spacious room, painted mainly white with a little grey and illuminated brightly to the point that it was blinding. In front of him was his desk and a two-way monitor sat on top of it.**

Francis, Nick and Max turned to stare at White and expected a reaction.

"Now that Monogram and I have their identities exposed, all that's left is Nick and Max," said White.

"Soooo what's your name," Francis asked.

"You can call me White."

" **Large amounts of energy were detected outside the building, just at the edge of the other side of the canyon." Rebecca spoke through the microphone.**

" **We've also detected gravitational waves as well as tachyon particles and exotic matter residue," Caesar pointed out. "All that's left is a…huh, a humanoid."**

"Eh?" Ben uttered.

" **An EVO?" White narrowed his gaze. "Is it Breach?"**

"Who's Breach? And what's an EVO?" Korra asked.

"Teenage girl with four arms, can disappear and appear through portals, dresses up in a school uniform, and very creepy," Rex shuddered.

"And EVOs are animals or people mutated into grotesque monsters that either goes on a rampage or, if human, acts like a normal person," Ben explained. "From what I remember, yes?"

"Something like that," Rex nodded.

" **No, it's not Breach," Dr Holiday replied.**

" **Interesting…scans indicate there are barely any nanites present in the creature's body," Caesar informed.**

 **#**

"… **Show me." Seconds past as he watched the monitor, his elbows on the table, his hands clasped together, dark brown eyes glued to the screen.**

 **His narrowed eyes remained the same. "Attention Providence agents set guns to kill. If the intruder moves, shoot him."**

"Wait, hold up, he saw me during my time in your universe, why would he think I'm the enemy?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Either he probably forgot about you or that's just White being White," Rex suggested.

"What if it is me he saw?" Rook spoke up.

"Still hanging on the possibility its neither of you," said Korra.

 **Under the darkness of night with the moon illuminated high above Earth, in the desert far from any major populous, near a deep canyon that stretched for kilometres stood Providence Headquarters. It was a monumental, towering structure that consisted of geometric architecture, built to sit and grip the cliffside of the canyon. The building lacked in width and made up with its height, painted mainly in white, and a little bit in grey and black at the base of the building.**

 **Somewhere at the base of the building, a large hanger door slowly opened up. Providence agents ran outside with their assault rifles set to automatic. With the type of threats Providence deals with, automatic is more preferable than burst mode.**

 **They took up positions side by side from each other, close to one another yet far enough for a small explosive to not render everyone incapacitated or worse.**

 **Among the Providence agents that stood at the ready, a man with a black crew cut walked casually to the front of the soldiers, wearing a green suit over a white shirt, green pants with a black belt, black shoes, and a black tie.**

"You changed back into your suit?" said Rebecca.

"I prefer the usual," Six replied.

 **Agent Six stood at the front, his eyes shielded by his dark sunglasses. He held no visible weapons, they all must be hidden somewhere on his body.**

" **Coming in hot!"**

 **Six turned around and looked up to see Rex flying in on what appeared to be a glowing blue hoverboard that flew in mid-air. The teenager flew in, the wind generated from the hoverboard picking up sand, causing Six to shield his eyes. The Providence agents were not affected as their rectangular goggles protected their eyes.**

"Nice hoverboard," Ben remarked.

"Thanks made it myself" Rex replied.

"With tools and fancy materials or your own legs?" Ben gave a smirk.

"I'm sure you know which one it is," Rex smiled back.

#

"Pretty neat ride," Wasp remarked.

"Eh, I've seen better," boasted Yellowjacket.

" **So what's the problem?" the teenager asked as he lifted his own pair of goggles, round ovals, one protecting each eye, and coloured brown with plastic, orange lenses. The black hoverboard that glowed blue shrunk down, back into his legs with black jeans and shoes worn over them.**

"He can create machines from his own body," Tony spoke in awe as his mind went into overdrive, thinking what kind of advance technology could permit such an ability. "Amazing!"

"I wonder if he can build other things to," said the war hero, interested in what the kid's full potential was.

#

"How did you do that?" Korra asked in surprise.

"Well…" Rex paused and stared off into oblivion, as if he just heard someone's voice. "…sorry, can't tell you, not yet."

" **See for yourself," Six replied as he summoned his folded magna swords from his sleeves. The swords unfolded, reaching to the ground, then brought forward by Six in a defensive stance.**

"Exactly why are we treating Ben as a bad person?" Bobo wondered.

"Because it's not Ben," Six simply stated.

 **The intruder was finally revealed on screen.**

" **Hello…I come in peace?" Rook smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood. This only sparked confusion among the Providence agents.**

"…seriously?" Ben looked incredulous.

"Well that's a bummer," Rex gloomed.

"So it is someone we've seen before," said Korra.

"I have won the bet Ben." Rook felt a little smug. "Where is the 10 bucks you promised?"

"Uh that was just a joke," Ben replied. "I wasn't actually being serious about the 10 bucks thing."

Rook looked confused. "So gambling is only a joke to humans and they do not partake in this acti—"

"No, no, it's just that—" Ben tried to explain.

"Come on, own up to him, he won fair and square," Rex playfully elbowed him.

"Not helping!" Ben shouted in a whisper. "Look Rook, it's not…fine." He reached for his left pocket and took his wallet out. "Traitor."

 **Rex spread his feet out and brought his arms to the side. Blue circuit lines appeared from his arm and spread toward his hands that clenched into fists.**

"Could he be a cyborg, or an android?" Tony sorted through explanation after explanation.

"Or just a human with a superpower," Yellowjacket believed. "Nanomachines could be a possibility."

 **Just then, Bobo was seen running into the group in a comedic matter, with the last burrito in his hand. He proceeded to stuff the food item in his mouth and drew his dual plasma pistols as he came to a stop.**

Chuckles emanated through the audience, much to Bobo's irritation.

" **So, what'd I miss?" Bobo asked with a full mouth before looking up toward the intruder. "And who's the blue and white furry guy?"**

" **I am Rook Blonko," Rook introduced his name. "I believe I should speak to you people."**

 **Rex and Bobo looked to Six for a response.**

"… **take him in," Six ordered.**

Kevin spoke. "That went better than—."

 **One of the Providence agents fired electrodes at Rook.**

Many cringed at the sudden electric shock.

"You think?" said Gwen.

#

"That seems very excessive," Rook remarked.

"Yeah, Providence can be cold at times, but they're not that bad once you get to know them," Rex assured. "Which may take a while considering…your…"

"I fully understand Rex," Rook replied.

 **Darkness encompassed the screen again as quiet long breaths was heard. Later the darkness was pushed back slowly like a person waking up from a long endless dream. The person blinked a few times before opening his eyes wide open, the black abyss completely gone. He saw a wooden ceiling.**

 **The boy with brown hair and green eyes looked to his right to see a few single size beds, the furniture built close to the ground and lacking any bright colours. The wooden tables blended in well with the bland looking room, being most likely the infirmary, considering the number of beds currently in the room. The door at the end resembled a Japanese sliding door, the name unknown to him.**

"So this is where I ended up in," Ben remarked.

"You're in my world."

Ben turned to look at Korra. "Come again?"

"You are in my world," Korra smiled.

After hearing this, Rex and Rook also looked toward Korra in mild surprise.

"…how do you know that?" Ben asked.

"The design of the recovery room, it's similar to the one I've been to many times during my airbending training," Korra explained.

"What is airbending?" Rook wondered.

Korra grinned in excitement. "You'll find out."

 **Ben Tennyson grunted as he cautiously sat up, the aching pain in his head and back not helping in the slightest of keeping straight. He looked around a little, blinking furiously to clear away the dizziness and moved his legs over the left side of the very low bed.**

 **He looked over the room he found himself in, the walls covered in a pale skin coloured wallpaper. There were also a few cupboards, short ones on the side of the beds and three tall cupboards at the edges of the infirmary.**

 **Far behind him the sliding door slid open and someone entered the room, wearing a jumpsuit with colours consisting of mainly red, grey and yellow. He froze in place as he heard the door slide open and slowly turned to see an elderly man standing by the only entrance to the room.**

"Tenzin look alive, it's you!" Bolin whispered loudly.

"I know Bolin," Tenzin replied.

#

"Wow, perfect timing," said Kevin.

"It could happen," Gwen replied.

 **Ben watched as Tenzin approached with caution and spoke with words in another language. It sounded like Chinese, or something similar to that, he was not sure for certain.**

 **He blinked at him, not understanding the words expressed from the man's mouth. "I uh…"**

" **Unknown language detected," the Omnitrix beeped as it spoke, a faint green light flashing at every second. "Performing universal translation simulation."**

 **Tenzin froze halfway in fright as the elderly man heard his watch speak.**

" **Universal translation simulation complete, accuracy of translation, 99.95%," the Omnitrix stated.**

Kevin, impressed, uttered a whistle. "Universal translation simulators built by other species are usually only 50 to 60% accurate, 70 at best. Azmuth and the Galvans sure knows their translation devices."

"Are you sure it's not the fact that English and Chinese are similar to each other?" Gwen thought.

"English and Chinese are similar?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, not to mention Ben has been around people speaking Chinese with the Omnitrix before," Gwen pointed out.

#

"You never told me you can speak Chinese," Ben stared at Korra in surprise, remembering what Korra claimed about him being in her universe.

"…aren't you now?" Korra furrowed her brows, bemused.

"Uh no we're speaking English," said Rex.

"Is English a different dialect of Chinese on your world?" Korra asked as she never heard the word English before.

Ben raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking abou—"

"You all speak your own languages."

The voice of Omni threw off their conversation for a moment.

"Wait what?" said Korra as she also noticed that her friends sitting a few rows behind her looked around in shock. They too heard his voice.

"The words and characters you speak originate from your own languages, and through my intervention, the words and characters you hear from other beings are those of your own language," Omni informed.

"…could have told us sooner," Rex whispered, irked by the omnipotent being.

"Everything that has occurred was played out for my own amusement," Omni reminded them the purpose of all this, leaving the audience provoked.

 **The AI spoke in the elderly's native language. ["Activating universal translator."] The Omnitrix shined brightly, green light encompassing him, then faded, leaving himself frozen in surprise.**

" **What just happened?" Tenzin exclaimed in fright, taking a step back in fright as the elderly man raised his hands a little. Not the best way to start a peaceful conver** **—** **wait did he just speak English.**

" **Uh universal translator!" He blurted out. "Allows me to talk with people speaking in another language."**

"Universal translator? Reminds me of the time we've built an animal translator." Phineas grinned at the memory.

"I'm still surprised those dumb animals are capable of a higher level of thinking." Candace sniggered. The laughter ceased as she heard a growling noise from Perry. He did not look to happy. "I'm still reeling from the surprise you know."

 **Tenzin frowned in confusion. "…another language?"**

" **Yeeaaah," Ben glanced around the room again. "Where am I?"**

" **Oh right." *ahem* "You're in the infirmary room at Air Temple Island," Tenzin told him.**

" **Where's that?" Ben asked.**

 **Tenzin raised an eyebrow at him, bemused. "Off the shore of Republic City."**

 **Ben forced a smile on his face. "Uh, which state or country?"**

 **Tenzin blinked a few times, and probably thought that he was an idiot. "The Earth Kingdom."**

 **That confirmed it. "…right not in my universe," he muttered.**

" **What was that?"**

" **Oh nothing." Ben quickly stood up, which was a huge mistake on his part as a sharp pain shot through his head, specifically the back of his skull. He stood still and grimaced as he placed his hand gently behind his head.**

"The only way you could have ended up in the infirmary with a head injury is if there was an accident during teleportation or someone attempted to attack you," Rook explained to situation.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Ben replied.

" **Careful," Tenzin stepped toward him, ready to provide assistance while keeping cautious of him. Good, at least the elderly man knows to watch over himself as well.**

" **You were hit pretty hard in the head."**

 **He turned to look in the elderly man's eyes. "…I was hit in the head." That would explain how he woke up in an infirmary in Air Temple Island.**

" **Why yes, it happened like…how do I describe it." Tenzin went silent for a moment. "You appeared in a bright flash of light in the courtyard and my brother accidently blasted you with an air blast before he realized what was happening, sending you flying and hitting a solid wall head first."**

"If he was hit in the head hard enough to rendered him unconscious, shouldn't he be sent to a hospital?" Gwen exclaimed silently.

"Maybe the Omnitrix healed him," Kevin believed. "Somehow."

"Somehow?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…somehow."

" **Your brother?" He spoke first before Tenzin could ask what the flash of light was.**

" **He's quite…rambunctious," Tenzin described and glanced to the side. "Regardless, he apologizes for putting you in the infirmary."**

" **Where is he now?" He asked, a little suspicious of the story.**

" **Unfortunately he had to leave with my children to visit a few rural villages at the edge of Si Wong Desert," Tenzin told him.**

" **Why?" he may have sounded rude, but he wanted to know whether or not he's telling the truth. Being told that you were knocked unconscious by a man, and that man wanted to apologize but was unable to because he had to go somewhere sounded way too much of a coincidence to him.**

"… **to settle a conflict between them," Tenzin furrowed his brow. "Don't you know who we are?"**

 **Ben shrugged and brought up a false smile. "Let's just say I'm not from around here."**

"… **You might want to read up on current events," Tenzin hummed for a moment. "Do you know about Kuvira's attempted invasion of the Earth Kingdom?"**

"… **mind indulging me?" He asked.**

 **Tenzin stuttered a little. "T-t-the war, Kuvira's three yearlong campaign beginning after the assassination of the former Earth Queen at the hands of the Red Lotus! You at least heard of them have you?" He shouted in shock.**

" **Like I said, I'm not from around here," Ben reminded.**

" **Yes I can tell by the clothes your wearing," Tenzin remarked, looking over at the black T-shirt with green strips, brown cargo pants**

"Yeah what kind of clothes is he wearing?" said Bolin. "And where can I get them?"

Mako rolled his eyes.

 **Tenzin shook his head. "Okay, what do you know?"**

" **Not much really. The place I came from is pretty…isolated," Ben lied.**

 **Tenzin sighed and thought for a moment. "…Do you at least know who the Avatar is?"**

"… **Who is he?"**

"I'm a woman actually," Korra corrected.

"How do—" Ben went wide eyed and blinked. "You're the Avatar?"

"Yep."

"What's an Avatar?" Rex wondered, an eyebrow raised.

Korra smiled and pointed to the screen. "You'll find out."

" **Okay let's summarise, your name is Korra, born in an independent state named the Southern Water Tribe in 153 AG, located near the South Pole. You recently came from a city named Republic City just hours after defeating the criminal organization named the Triple Threat Triads and detained the crime lord, name Tokuga," a man read out what he wrote down.**

 **["Pretty much,"] Korra replied, her voice slightly worn out, a faint sign of exhaustion.**

 **A woman translated her words.**

"…So I guess I'm working with the Avengers, the animal agents, and her," Nick mumbled, not looking too pleased with the situation.

 **All three of them were seated inside an enclosed interrogation room, built and designed to maximize suspect's discomfort and sense of powerlessness. A table separated Korra from the two agents, dressed in navy blue uniforms. One interrogated Korra while the other translated their words. There was a mirror placed on the wall to Korra's right.**

" **You are also what's called the Avatar, your responsibility being to protect and bring peace and balance to the world?" the man looked up at the incarcerated woman with a raised eyebrow, dressed in a dark blue shirt and navy-blue armbands. The rest of her body was hidden by the table placed in between them.**

 **["Yes,"] said Korra, her reply translated.**

" **And that you being the Avatar gives you the ability to manipulate the four elements instead of one, classified as earth, fire, air and water?" The woman translated what the man said. "And also a sub category of earthbending called metalbending."**

 **The female agent slowly moved her hand to her firearm.**

"Shit," Nick swore under his breath.

#

"This isn't good," the war hero whispered.

"Doesn't look like she's preparing to breakout," Tony believed. "I mean why would she? She's there to fight with them assuming the same goes for her."

"It's better to be prepared for the worst than assume the worst," the war hero stated. "She might not agree to S.H.I.E.L.D's protocols for dealing with dangerous threats."

"Even so, S.H.I.E.L.D were already underprepared as the woman's ability to control metal undermines most of S.H.I.E.L.D's defences and containment procedures," the king remarked.

"That's only assuming she can control every type of metal," said the war hero.

"I think she would've been better off with us though," Tony thought.

 **["Yes,"]**

" **Care to demonstrate?" the male agent asked, or more specifically demanded.**

 **Korra sighed as she raised her right hand and produced a small flame that levitated above her palm.**

 **The female agent flicked the securing strap off.**

Nick narrowed his eyes.

 **Korra then formed a tiny air ball with both hands to levitate her hair. The three could not see the air though they could tell it was holding Korra's hair in place. Next, she leaned back on her chair and placed her hand flat against the wall.**

 **The female agent gripped her sidearm. Tiny amounts of sweat accumulated on her body.**

 **Korra squeezed her hand, the sound of metal giving way under the pressure as the wall compressed in her hand, the metal pulled and strained from the corners and edges. She looked back to the interrogators, both now out of their seats, the woman having both hands over her weapon. She smirked and spoke, ["I'll need water and rocks to show you water and earthbending, though I don't think you would be providing that right now am I right."]**

" **No we would not," the male agent replied.**

"Why not?" Bolin wondered.

"Safety reasons of course," Mako responded.

" **Now you** **—,"** **the male agent tried to read again.**

 **["Wait maybe I could bend your sweat."] Korra offered.**

 **["That's not necessary,"] the female agent replied in a harsh tone, attempting to assert dominance over Korra, though her voice leaked tiny amounts of fear. Her fear, she hid it well though. The man asked what Korra said and she replied in English, her tone still harsh.**

 **The male agent exhaled and looked down at the clipboard and read, "Now you also mentioned that you were sent here by someone in order to cooperate with other warriors in preparations against an invasion force from another universe."**

 **["That was what I was told,"] Korra replied tiredly.**

" **That's sounds absurd," the female agent whispered after she informed what Korra said.**

Clint looked incredulous. "Really? We've dealt with magical creatures, alien invaders and monsters from other dimensions and they think beings invading our planet from another dimension sounds crazy?"

"It's S.H.I.E.L.D. They're always skeptical at first," the assassin remarked.

" **Anything else you might want to add?" the male agent asked.**

 **Korra shook her head. ["No that's about it."]**

" **Right. Keep watch on her," the male agent ordered.**

" **Yes sir," The woman responded.**

 **The man stood up from the fold chair and left the enclosed room through the reinforced metal door. While it sounded crazy, should everything Korra says is true, is S.H.I.E.L.D really prepared for what is to come. A civilization with access to technology that gives them the ability to travel to other universes means they would have an endless amount of resources in their grasp. Against an opponent of such enormous proportion, Humanity would be crushed regardless of the number of superhumans capable of putting up a fight.**

 **Regardless of the statistics though, this would be one hell of a bloody war.**

* * *

 _ **Length of chapter will increase at a steady rate per chapter. Leave a comment if you want.**_


End file.
